Really Gone?
by Carebear1
Summary: Based on the Channel Chasers movie. How can one person forget something that happened for so long in his life. Easy, he can't. Was a one shot, now is a story. CHAPTER 9 IS BACK AND READY FOR READING!
1. Really Gone?

(Disclaimer time! I don't own any part of The Fairly Oddparents. Although I really wish that I had thought of something like that a very long time ago, it's too late now. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this because it's just a one shot that I had to get out of my head after seeing that Nickelodeon movie. Please review!)  
  
Really Gone?  
  
As he opened the car door and climbed in, he tried his best not to look back at the house. He knew that the two would still be looking out the front window, begging for him to return. He snapped the car door shut and started it up. He felt bad for leaving them with that babysitter. After all of these years of promising himself that he would never turn out like his parents, here he was repeating history.  
  
"They'll be fine." He said to himself as he began to drive away. How did he know this? He wasn't there with them to know what was truly going on, but he still knew. For there were several hints that reminded him that they were never in any danger.  
  
About twenty years before, he was told that he would forget the two people that he cared about as he grew up. This was true, but for only a short time. As a teenager, his attention turned elsewhere with girls, his studies, the football team, and the normal things that all teenage boys like to pay attention too. Then as he went off to college and soon onto his working life, there were little piece of his memory that began to surface.  
  
That day he graduated Dimmsdale High, his tassel on his hat would change from blue and silver to green and pink at any given moment. When he moved into his dorm room a few months later, he found a green lamp and a pink storage box in his belongings. He had no idea where they had come from, and they disappeared shortly after he began to clean out the boxes. The day he married his beloved Tootie, there was a pink balloon tied to her chair and a green one to his. He couldn't help but look up at them fondly as him and his bride danced for the first time as husband and wife. When his twin son and daughter were born two years later, they were covered with pink and green blankets. Even on each birthday, he would find little trinkets on his front step. Most of them were in either in the shape of a crown or a star. One year, he even found pink and green monkey shaped charms.  
  
Everywhere he went, the pink and green followed him. At first, he didn't know what the heck was going on. Then, little chunks of his childhood came back to his mind and it didn't take long for it all to come back into place.  
  
"Oh my gosh! Did I really have Fairy Godparents?" He thought to himself one day at work. It was a very bad place for something so huge to click, but it clicked none the less.  
  
"You're losing your mind. Has it ever crossed your mind that you just really like the colors pink and green? After all, you did wear a pink hat for a long time when we were kids." Tootie would tell him every time he brought it up.  
  
"Then how do you explain that Crimson Chin doll I gave you when we were ten? That it knows that many 'I Hate Vicky' phrases?" Was always his answer. The conversations would never go farther than that because Tootie would just get frustrated and leave the room rolling her eyes at him.  
  
He looked back at the house he had grown up in for so many years in his rear view mirror. He has bought it from his parents when they decided to move to Reno. From the window that used to contain his bedroom, he saw a familiar flash. A bucked tooth smile crossed his face.  
  
"You show them an adventure Cosmo and Wanda. It sure made my life a whole lot better." He snickered. Those two were the only reason why he left him with that evil robot almost everyday. He knew that if he did, his children would receive the same gift he got at their age. Sure, it made for two unhappy eight year olds and he felt bad for leaving them behind. Yet, somehow, it would all be worth it.  
  
When his twins brought him that time capsule that he had buried twenty years before, it brought back the memories of why he had buried it in the first place. The adventure of being inside a television had shown him the truth about what was suppose to happen as he grew up and he wanted to prevent those times from floating away.  
  
The two fairies had no idea that he still remembered them. He never let on that he knew that the two goldfish were more than they appeared. How could he forget the two people he loved just as much as his own parents? They were the world to him and he wasn't about to let them just slip away from his life. They were the reason that he made it through his pre-teen and teenager years unscathed by what comes with it. He pulled the picture out of his front pocket and looked at it quickly. The photograph only showed a confused, younger him standing in front of a bowl with two ordinary. He guessed that either they had changed the picture, or that idiot Jorgon Von Strangle. He wanted to tell them very badly, but this would mean that Tammy and Tommy would lose them forever.  
  
"I'll tell them...someday." He whispered, returning his eyes to the road.  
  
With that, Timmy Turner lost sight of his home.  
  
What did you guys think? I really don't think he forgot after all of those years he had with them. I mean, did you see how he looked at that picture and smirked? No way! Also, why else would he leave them with the evil Vicky bot? This story was bugging me for a few days, but I couldn't write it until now because I was busy with work. I think this is the first one that is based on the Channel Chasers movie. If you guys find anything that I need to fix, don't be afraid to tell me. Maybe I'll write more about this in the future. That is, if I don't forget about it. 


	2. The First Day of School

Because of the out pouring of reviews and such, it has caused me to turn this one shot into something more. First, I do not own any of these characters. All of the ones you think are new were featured in the movie Channel Chasers. Well, except for the two that weren't mentioned. Also, there are a few people I would like to thank and answer.  
  
ForbiddonTrance: It's great that others think that too. gods sent angel: Honestly, I didn't notice a change in voice. I'll have to watch it again to see. Poteto: I don't know why either. I just saw that one of the two kids looked like her and figured it out. What the G stands for: Aw, thank you! k-chan28: That's sweet of you to say! WrItErKaT322: I'm glad Meggie approves. Faeriefan: You wanted more, I'm giving you more. Narfgirl: I do have lots of fun writing. I've been doing it since I was a freshman in high school. ObiOtaku16: Maybe it will be. They should do an update for Channel Chasers. Unregistered Person: I'm not sure if his Dad had them. I remember that Crocker had them when he was a kid, but I don't think Mr. Turner did.  
  
Alright, on with things. I'm switching the attention a little bit from Timmy to his kids right now. They need a voice for how little of them was in the show.  
  
Tammy and Tommy watched desperately out the front window as their dad drove away.  
  
"Maybe he'll come back for us today. After all, we did take a few of those papers in his briefcase." Tommy whispered in his twin's ear. Alas, it was not too be as the car continued onward. Suddenly, the two were covered by an ominous shadow. The two turned around to come face-to-face with the evil Vicky-bot.  
  
"Get ready for school twerps or I will destroy you!" It bellowed. Both of their eyes went as wide as dishes.  
  
"Run!" Tammy screamed as they sped out of the room, grabbing the fish bowl off of the table first. They never went anywhere with their little pets. They ran as fast as they could up the stairs where the dodged into their room, promptly locking the door behind them.  
  
"I think we're safe." The black haired eight year old boy panted. His pink hat had become lopsided in his dash for freedom. Tammy scooped the fishbowl up from Tommy and placed it onto the dresser the two shared. From inside, the two goldfish with pink and green eyes stared back at them.  
  
"I don't get it. Mommy and Daddy know that Aunt Vicky is evil. Why do they keep leaving us with that robot version that acts just like her?" Tammy asked them. In a split second, there was a yellowish cloud with a poof noise. The two goldfish disappeared from their sight, leaving in their place a pink haired, pink eyed woman, and a green haired, green eyed man.  
  
"Aw, you know your parents are just looking out for you Sweetie. They can't just leave you hear by yourself when they go of to work." Wanda said as she flew closer to the little girl.  
  
"That's right!" Cosmo grinned happily. "They think that you might fill the bathroom with lime Jell-O pudding again." The three narrowed their eyes at him.  
  
"For the last time Cosmo, you were the one that did that." Tommy groaned. Cosmo's grin fell as he went into deep thought.  
  
"Oh yeah, never mind." He laughed. The three rolled their eyes at him as they usually do. Tommy then walked over to the window.  
  
"Dad doesn't get that we don't like the babysitter. I bet he never had a babysitter that evil when he was a kid." He said with a hint of anger floating in his voice. Wanda flicked her wand and he was gently picked up and glided to his bed before being set down.  
  
"I wouldn't say never. Who knows, his babysitter was probably just as evil and mean as Vicky is." Cosmo answered. "Hey! Maybe he even had Vicky as a babysitter!" At that comment, Wanda elbowed him hard in the side. She then smiled sweetly at the twin's, checking if they had noticed. Of course, Tommy with his short attention span hadn't. Yet, Tammy hadn't inherited that trait from her father.  
  
"What was that about?" She asked with a raised eyebrow. Wanda gave a nervous chuckle.  
  
"Nothing. It's just Cosmo running his mouth enough to make me annoyed." She answered quickly. Tammy was still a little perplexed, but bought it. Tommy then looked at the alarm clock next to the fishbowl.  
  
"Oh my gosh! We're going to be late for our first day of school!" He exclaimed. Yet, in order to leave the house, they would have to go by the sinister Vicky-bot. Luckily for them, they had their fairy godparents to help them with this dilemma.  
  
"I wish we had our backpacks." Tammy said to the two. They both raised their wands and a backpack appeared on both of the children's shoulders. Both were brand-spanking new for their first day of the third grade. As they situated them of their backs for comfort, there was a loud boom at the door. The Vicky-bot was trying to smash its way in.  
  
"Open up twerps! I am programmed to take you little ankle biters to school!" It yelled as it thundered on the door. The two let out a yelp.  
  
"I wish we were at school!" Tommy cried over the noise. Cosmo and Wanda were happy to oblige. With a simple flick of the wand, the twins disappeared along with their godparents away from the grasp of the evil Vicky-bot.   
  
They reappeared in front of Dimmsdale Elementary, which was already teaming with kids that were playing and talking with their old friends they hadn't seen for the summer. All of them looked happy, but inside they were disappointed that school had come so swiftly. No one took notice to the two kids and the fairies, for they had fortunately poofed behind a nearby bush. Tammy and Tommy peaked out, gazing at the school grounds. They had been going to the school since they were in kindergarten, but this was the first time they had fairies to help them through it. Cosmo and Wanda had come to them during the summer when their parents had left them alone with the evil babysitter.  
  
"Now that was cool." Tommy said with glee. Suddenly, they saw that a couple kids were coming close to them.  
  
"Hide you two! Someone is going to see you." Tammy suggested. The two nodded and turned their wands on themselves. Wanda became a clip in Tammy's hair, and Cosmo became a pen hanging from Tommy's pocket. With their godparents in their places, the twins took a deep breath and proceeded out to the school grounds. They blended right in with their fellow young peers. Well, with the exception of the popular group. No one blended in with them. The most popular of them all was Tony Ying. He and his group were made up of Verty the cheerleader, Todd the soccer star, and Chet the rich boy. They picked on everyone that they didn't see fit. Their favorite victims, the Turner twins. They advanced on the two as soon as they were caught in their vision.  
  
"Oh Tammy, don't you know that pink clashes with gross brown hair and ugly cats-eye glasses? Like, totally ew!" Verty said in her ear piercingly high voice. The two just let out a sigh.  
  
"Not in the mood today." Tommy murmured as the continued on.  
  
"By the way, when are you going to give up that dorky looking hat?" Chet shouted. Tommy turned his head back to yell something, but Tammy grabbed him by the arm.  
  
"Don't you dare! It's bad enough we have to deal with them now." She hissed at him. Finally when they were just out of earshot, he made his move.  
  
"I wish his backpack was full of fish." He whispered to Cosmo.  
  
"Now Sport, don't you think you should think this thr..." Wanda started. Of course, Cosmo wasn't listening to a single word.  
  
"Done!" he said. Suddenly, the whole play ground smelt of the fish that was spilling out of Chet's expensive backpack. Most went running and screaming into the school. Tommy and Cosmo busted up in laugher as the girls glared at them. Taking notice, the boys stopped but were still gasping for air.  
  
"What?" Tommy and Cosmo asked in unison. The girls didn't answer, just gave them the stare of death that every female knows from birth. That shut the two up immediately.  
  
"Tommy! Hey Tom!" Someone yelled from behind Tommy. He turned around to see his best friend Chip running at them. He was Tommy's best friend and had known the twins since they were just babies. Even their parents were friend when they were younger. With his dirty blonde hair, his trademark braces, and his love of the stupid, he was a perfect match for Tommy. Behind him was a petite African-American girl named Allegra. Best friends with Tammy, she also had known the twins and Chip for a very long time. Not only is she kind, she is the smartest kid in their class. Something that rubbed off from her dear old dad.  
  
"Hi guys! What's up?" Tammy asked them as they came to a stop.  
  
"Dude, Chet has about a gallon of fish in his backpack. That has got to be the coolest prank anyone has ever pulled on a popular kid! Did anyone see who did it? I want to shake their hand on a job well done." Chip said at about a mile a minute. The two Turners glanced at each other from the corner of their eyes.  
  
"No idea." Tammy answered. Just then, the first warning bell sounded. They had five minutes to get to their classroom.  
  
"Come now! We don't want to be late." Allegra said, clasping a hand on Tammy's arm and pulling her up the schools steps. The boys were close behind. They quickly put what they needed into their lockers (They had the same lockers every year) and made their way through the thick stream of kids.  
  
"Ally, you can let go of my arm now." Tammy protested as they reached their classroom. Allegra had forgotten that she was yanking her best friend around. All of them took their seats in the front row, seeing that the popular kids always took the ones in the back. Everyone they knew from the year before was there. Even the mean gray girl they knew as Frankie had returned another year. Whether or not she was really eight was beyond the rest of the kids. The room was loud with the sounds of chatting and excitement still simmering from the summer months. As the two got their supplies settled and closed their desks, a pink eraser appeared on Tammy's desk and Tommy pulled the green pen from his pocket.  
  
"So, who's your teacher this year?" Wanda asked softly. Tammy gave a shrug.  
  
"I'm not sure. I hear that he taught the older grades for a long time but was sent to an insane asylum. Why they let him back here is a mystery." Tammy whispered. The fairies looked over at each other with worried looks.  
  
"Insane asylum? The only person I know that was crazy from here is..." Cosmos said, but was interrupted by the door flying open. The whole class looked up at this tall figure that stood in the door. He was a string bean of a man, looking like a light wind could blow him away. He had a gray tuft of hair on top of his head, which couldn't even cover his lower than usual ears. He walked with a bit of a hunch, and his thick rimmed glasses magnified his shifty eyes.  
  
"Hello class." He said in a nasally voice as he walked to the desk and leaned on it. "My name is Mr. Crocker and I'm going to be your teacher for the year." He smiled with his yellow teeth. Most kids gasped in horror. Most of their parents had Mr. Crocker when they were kids, so his reputation as a menace and a crackpot had been handed down in the generations. This included the Turners.  
  
"Oh no!" Cosmo let out in fear. Of course this man was also well known in the fairy world as a hunter.  
  
"I look forward to a year of getting a sick sense of happiness from making you suffer with a wide array of F's. How does that sound to you?" Crocker grinned at the frightened (except for Frankie) class. His sights then fell onto the twins. He squinted his eyes at them. "You two! What are your names?" he asked.  
  
"Tommy Turner." Tommy answered.  
  
"Tammy Turner." Tammy soon followed. Crocker's grin grew even wider.  
  
"Turner you say? You wouldn't happen to know a certain Timmy Turner, would you?" he said, fire burning in his beady eyes.  
  
"Yes sir. That's our dad." Tommy answered hesitantly. Crocker let out a laugh.  
  
"Your dad? In that case, I will have the pleasure of making your school lives misery!" He barked. "Turner was the one that made me go to that horrible place where they stick you with needles and place you in padded cells. All because I was ready to expose that he had..." he took a moment to catch his breath. "FAIRY GOD PARENTS!" he screamed, his body twisting in odd positions.  
  
"Don't listen to him, he's nuts!" Cosmo spoke out of the corner of his mouth to the two.  
  
"Who said that? I demand to know who called me nuts!" Crocker ordered. In that moment, a couple of men in white suits came bursting into the room. Before anyone knew what was going on, they clapped the insane jacket on him.  
  
"We warned you about the fairy business Denzel. I guess a few more months in the padded room will do you some good." One of the men said. The two began to drag him off.  
  
"No! I don't want to go back there! I can prove that fairies exist, just ask the Turners over there!" he bellered the whole way. As they left the room, in walked gray haired, and chubby Principal Waxelplax.  
  
"Well, that's an interesting way to start out the year. Too bad Mr. Crocker won't be teaching you children this year. He'll be too busy getting needle stuck into his bum." She said cheerfully. The kids in the room couldn't help but express their overwhelming joy about this fact.  
  
"That is good, no?" yelled out an indie girl named Sani. Allegra turned back and slapped her a high five. The Turner twins let out a sigh of relief.  
  
"We kind of figured that something like this would happen, so we had a substitute lined up for this occasion. By the way, if you see the gym teacher you must tell him that he owes me twenty bucks from the betting pool we had on this." She continued.  
  
"The new person can't be as bad as Crocker anyway." Wanda said from the desk for only the two to hear.  
  
"Yeah, if they wanted too, they could have gotten that person from a prison!" Cosmo said in his happy voice. There was a knock at the outside of the door.  
  
"Oooooo! This is him now." The Principal said gleefully. As the person stepped in the room, Tammy and Tommy's jaws hit the desk. Then, in perfect unison, they could only say one word.  
  
"Dad?"  
  
TO BE CONTINUED????  
  
Well, I know that this chapter had very little to do with the first one, but I know it's going to get to the point in a little while. Thanks to you guys who encouraged me to continue with the story. This is my first Fairly Oddparent story and my first fan fiction based off a cartoon ever. I write ones about the Backstreet Boys and Pirate of the Caribbean, but never a cartoon. You can check out my other works by clicking my name. In the meantime, please review and I'll try to keep going! I'm getting read to start my sophomore year of college, so I might be a little slow for now but I'll try to pick up speed. BYE BYE! 


	3. The Wish

Hi everyone! I finally got a day off work so I decided to get things rolling on this again. This is going to turn out not exactly how I originally planned it. The title might change as the story continues, but I hope you guys stay on for the ride. I'd like to give everyone that reviewed a shout out, all of you guys rock! The people I'm writing about now are the ones that didn't review before hand.  
  
TimmyTootieX9: I'll try and review yours very soon!  
  
Kay-T-person: Ha ha! I'm honored to accept it! I'm just wondering why no one else has jumped on the band wagon with that.  
  
Gennie Kag's and Sess's Child: No, not the bunnies! AHHHHH!  
  
Sara and her Pinky's: You should watch it sometime. I'm an older fan and I still can't get enough of it.  
  
Unregistered Person: I'll explain why Timmy is a teacher now in the story. Good question though.  
  
LadyEsca: Thanks for the encouragement!  
  
A. Nonymous: You know, I wonder if they'll make a show about them down the line. I'm going to school for writing, so may it'll end up being me that creates that show.  
  
Pokemon Trainer Charles: Had fun in the loony bin! I hope you can continue reading.  
  
Animegurl088: Don't worry, I'll talk about Tootie soon enough.  
  
Okay, now, I think I'd better start the next chapter before you guys cause an all out riot and destroy the world. Enjoy!  
  
Timmy gazed around the classroom with his usual half smile. Half of the kids seemed grateful that he looked nothing like Crocker. The other half was kids that he knew from his old friends. Of course, he couldn't help but chuckle when he saw his own children with their jaws lying on their desks.  
  
"Dad?" They asked him in a dumbfounded way. Timmy just smiled at them before turning to Principal Waxelplax.  
  
"I can take it from here. Thanks for giving me the heads up about this before summer started." He said to her.  
  
"Oh, don't mention it Mr. Turner. You know how Mr. Crocker can be so we just wanted to make sure." She said in a giddy voice. She then did an about face and left the room, slamming the door behind her. The noise made everyone jump.  
  
"Hey, T-Dawg! What are you going here?" Chip spoke up. Timmy walked over and set his briefcase on the big desk in the front of the room. He then leaned back on it a bit and crossed his arms.  
  
"That's a good question Chip. Hi everyone, I'm Mr. Turner and I guess I'll be teaching you guys for as long as Crockpot...I mean Crocker is in the Institute for the Insane. Now, I usually teach at the Dimmsdale Middle School but I got a call saying that they might need a third grade teacher on hand for Mr. Crocker's class. Yet, they never told me that I would see so many familiar faces." He explained to the young kids. Timmy looked over at his kids, who hadn't been able to pick themselves up off of their desks quite yet. His eyes then fell upon the pink eraser and the green pen. His memory suddenly flashed back to when he brought the two with his to school almost everyday. They kept him from going at nuts as Crocker was and still it. Suddenly, he came back to the real world with a jolt. Before him, a few tiny hands had gone up. He pointed to Sani.  
  
"If you are to be teaching us, is this class going to be easier than the freaky teacher?" She asked in her thick accent.  
  
"That remains to be seen. Just do your work and you should be just fine." He answered. It seemed that the rest of them had that on their minds because the hands quickly disappeared from view. Timmy then picked up a list of all of the kids in the class. "Okay, I'm going to call off your names to see if you are all here. Just shout out when your hear it." He said as he looked down the list. "Allegra?"   
  
"Right here Mr. Turner!" She said, waving a hand in the air. Tammy glared at her for a second. Sure, she could be happy with the new teacher. She didn't live with him. Her fathers voice blurred as she leaned over to Tommy.  
  
"What are we going to do?" She hissed into his ear.  
  
"I don't know! We already get it enough from the popular kids. Now their going to think that we're the teachers pets!" He exclaimed. A clearing of the throat noise made them look down at Cosmo and Wanda.  
  
"Isn't this something that you wanted? I mean, you get to spend more time with your dad. Before, he was barely around." Wanda said, trying not to be heard by eavesdroppers.  
  
"Yeah, that's how you guys got us in the first place." Cosmo answered, looking around as he did so. Just then, a gnat scuttled by him. "Hi there! I think I'm going to name you Charlie. Here Charlie!" He spoke to it.  
  
"Cosmo!" Wanda scolded. "I'm sure everything is going to be fine. After all, your dad is considered 'cool' among this group."  
  
"I hope your right." Tommy sighed. Timmy was still calling out the class roll, so he hadn't noticed the two not paying attention.  
  
"Of course she's right! Who knew that a nerdy little empty-bus-seat with bucked teeth and short attention span could turn out to be so cool." Cosmo agreed. Both of the twins gave him a funny look.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Tammy asked. They didn't get time to receive an answer.  
  
"Thomas?" Mr. Turner called out. Tommy could hear the class snicker. Slowly, he raised his hand and Timmy checked his son off the list.  
  
"He wouldn't." Tammy gasped in horror. Hearing that her dad called her brother by his full name, she knew what was coming.  
  
"Timantha?" Mr. Turner said. There was a seconds silence, followed by the classes uncontrollable laughter. Tammy cringed at the events that were exploding around her. She had never told anyone her real name, not even her friends. Her parents had always told her that it was a pretty name, but she preferred to be called Tammy.  
  
"Timantha? What kind of messed up name is that?!" She heard Verty shout out from the back of the room. All Tammy could do was put her head down on the desk and cover it with her hands in embarrassment. Timmy stood back and watched it unfold. His smile fell in disgust as the class was making fun of his own daughter. He too had experienced such teasing for things that seemed so trivial.  
  
"That's enough! If I hear one more of you make fun of her name, you'll be receiving a level 3 detention, understood?" He said sternly. It was like someone hit the mute button on the room. Tammy still wouldn't uncover her head though. Underneath her arms, Wanda watched the girls eyes well up with tears.  
  
"Don't cry Sweetie. He didn't mean anything by it." She tried to comfort her. Tammy opened her eyes.  
  
"He's so embarrassing! He just doesn't get it." She said with a bit of anger. Slowly, she lifted her head and didn't say another word. The rest of the class time went without much of an incident. The text books were handed out, the list of items that they might have forgotten to buy before the year began was given to them, and a lesson in spelling was started. The morning raced by the children and most of them were shocked when the lunch bell rang. As the ringing faded, Wanda turned herself back into the pink hairclip and Cosmo became a watch for Tommy.  
  
"Hey T! Normal table?" Chip asked Tommy as they put their belongings in their desks.  
  
"You know it. Bring those old school comic books you were telling me about. I've never heard of Crash Nebula." He smirked. Just as they were going to leave the room, Tommy and Tammy felt a tap on their shoulders. They looked up to see their father.  
  
"Hold on, I want to have a word with you." He said. The twins looked from their dad to their friends that were waiting.  
  
"I'll save you a seat Tammy." Allegra told her as they left the room. Timmy led his children to the front desk, where he sat down to get down to their level.  
  
"Dad if this is about the spitball, I swear it just fell out of my mouth and just happened to land on that weird kid with the zit." Tommy said with out stretched arms. Even Tammy had to hold back a snort.   
  
"No this has nothing to do with that. I wanted to ask you guy how you really feel about me teaching your class. After that little name fiasco, I wanted to see what you thought." He said in a calm voice. The two looked at each other cockeyed. This was the first time they had been with their dad for so long in one day. Before then, they had the usual routine of odd-ball teachers and the evil Satan incarnate known as the Vicky-bot.  
  
"I don't have an issue with it Dad. I think it's going to be fun." Tommy said. In translation he was actually saying, "The second he leaves that answer book at home, I'm diving for it." His blue eyes sparkled with a certain innocence.  
  
"Yeah Daddy. I am so over that name thing. Just never do it again." She answered, giving a shrug. In translation she was really saying, "I am so dead." Timmy seemed satisfied with the answers his children were giving him.  
  
"Well, that's awesome to hear." He smiled. "Oh, I forgot to tell you this morning...Mom is going to be home early today so Vicky-bot isn't going to be there today. You'll just be alone for maybe 15 minutes." He said, giving Tammy a kiss on the forehead and rustling Tommy's hair. He then tugged on Tammy's hairclip. "I don't remember you getting this." Tammy clasped a hand over Wanda.  
  
"Yeah, Mom got it for me at that new Girly Girly shop. You know, the place you won't enter without a anti germ suit?" She said, preventing him from seeing that the clip had a pair of eyes and a mouth. Timmy rolled his eyes.  
  
"Alright. Now, get your butts to lunch." He said.  
  
"Okay!" They both said happily, running out of the room. The hallways were now empty of the students. They were either in the lunchroom or playing at recess. With a poof, the twins' fairy godparents appeared in front of them.  
  
"That's was nice of you guys to lie to your dad and not hurt his feelings. That would have been bad." Cosmo said without a second thought.  
  
"It wasn't really lying. It's just hiding the truth until it comes out at a really inconvenient time." Tommy explained.  
  
"I hear that!" The green haired fairy agreed. The two floating figures then poofed away when they entered the cafeteria. Nothing about this place had changed from the year before. It still was a sterile white and served foods that not even a starving dog would poke at with his nose. The twins quickly spotted their friends sitting at the same table as always. They ran up to it and plopped down their backpacks.  
  
"What did your dad want?" Chip asked as he bit into his disgusting peanut butter and bacon sandwich.  
  
"Just to tell us that we'll be babysitter-less after school. Mom has to come home early and pack for her business trip tomorrow." Tommy said, pulling out a lunchbox of his own. The picture on it was his favorite superhero The Big Toe Boy. Tammy just had the standard brown paper bag with flowers drawn on it.  
  
"That's cool. I thought he was going to yell at you for talking to your eraser and pen throughout class." Allegra said, picking at her toxic school lunch  
  
"No, I don't think he noticed that." Tammy said, shaking her head.  
  
"At least he didn't call you Timantha again. I didn't even know you had a full name!" Chip laughed, a bit of milk coming out of his nose. Tammy narrowed her eyes.  
  
"And it will never be repeated again unless you want people to know that you were named after that old pop singer Chip Skylark. In fact, only we know that your full name really is Chip Skylark McBadbat." Tammy said slyly. The look of horror on Chips face was classic.  
  
"Point taken, shutting up." He said, turning his attention back to his food. They began to enjoy a nice lunch, when Allegra looked over to her left.  
  
"Guys! Popular kids are coming this way!" She said in a low voice. All of them looked up and sure enough, they posse was coming toward them.  
  
"Hey Turners! You better make sure your dad gives us a good grade this year, or you may never make it to your ninth birthday." Tony snarled. Tommy and Tammy just sat there, not really fazed by it. They were so use to it by now.  
  
"Whatever you say Tony." Tommy said with little emotion.  
  
"Little do they know that your birthday is in a week." Chip whispered as the group left.  
  
"Don't tell them that." Tammy answered. "I'll just encourage them."  
  
The whole rest of the day went as it should, the teachers spouting out facts that you really don't need to know for everyday life, and the kids sitting there wishing that summer would come again real soon even if they just got there. As the final bell rang for the day, the schools door burst forth with the energy that the kids had built up during the day. Among them were the twins.  
  
"Finally! Time to goof off!" Tommy exclaimed as he jumped down a few of the steps. The two dodged behind one of the bushes by the front step, allowed Cosmo and Wanda to come out in true form.  
  
"So, you guys have 15 minutes without any adults. What do you guys want to do? Wanda asked. The two thought for a moment.  
  
"I wish I was in Girl World!" Tammy smiled. That was the special place her and Wanda went too to unwind from a long day. It had everything an eight-year-old girl would dream about.  
  
"You don't have to ask me twice. Bye guys!" With that, Wanda and Tammy poofed away to their dreamland, leaving the boys by themselves. (Which isn't a real wise idea once you think about it.)  
  
"What about you Tommy? I've got the magic and you've got the wishes." Cosmo said.  
  
"You bet I do! I wish that we were back at the treehouse, but the inside is a jungle where I can explore." Tommy said with pride. Cosmo was more than happy to answer the call. Within seconds, they two were deep in the Amazon jungle. Tommy's pink hat and clothes turned into safari gear. In his hands was a net to catch the ever elusive green fiddlestick.  
  
"It's got to be around here somewhere in this dangerous land." Tommy said as he slunk through the heavy vines and trees. The sounds of exotic bird filled his ears.  
  
"Rowr!" Came a sound from the tops of the trees. Tommy quickly looked up to see that there was nothing there. It was like the noise had come out of a still tree. Carefully, Tommy continued on his quest.  
  
"This is a perilous mission. I must be brave, I must be professional, I better be wearing clean underwear incase I get into an accident." He said to himself as he bushwhacked his way through a patch of thorny bushes. The prickers tore at his clothing. He was lucky that he didn't get stuck.  
  
"Fiddlestick, fiddlestick!" He heard a high voice yell out. It was what he was looking for. He sped off in the direction of the sound.  
  
"I've got you now!" He called out as he dodged into a clearing. There it was, the green fiddlestick. It's dragon like appearance made it look like it could burn you alive with a puff of fire from its mouth. It would have been more menacing if not for the crown floating just above the back of its head. It turned and looked at the young boy.  
  
"Hi Tommy! I'm terrifying!" It said. It swiped a large claw at him, which he skillfully avoided harm by jumping out of the way.  
  
"Not for me, the great explorer on earth." Tommy grinned. He gave a mighty leap into the air and brought the net down onto the green fiddlesticks head. There was a moments pause.  
  
"Uh Cosmo, I sort of caught you." Tommy reminded him.  
  
"Oh yeah. Ahhh! I have been defeated. The world is going dark! I surrender to your mercy oh creature captor of mine." He said with such drama. He fell backward like he was dead. He then opened his eyes and looked up at Tommy. "How was that?"  
  
"I think you need to stop watching soap operas" The black haired boy answered. Suddenly, a fluttering white object on a tree caught his attention. "Hey, what's this?" Tommy asked as he walked over and plucked it off. It was a note from his parents.  
  
"Tammy and Tommy, this is your chore list for before your mother and I get home. If they are not done, there will be no television or internet tonight. Have fun, we love you! Love, Dad." It read. Tommy let out a disappointed sigh as Cosmo turned the jungle back into the everyday treehouse.  
  
"Looks like even when there is no one here, they still get to boss you around." Cosmo said, changing back to normal. Tommy read the note again before balling it up.  
  
"Man, everyone thinks my dad is so cool. In real life, he's never around or giving us these orders." He groaned, putting the note into his pocket.  
  
"What about your mom?" Cosmo asked as Tommy started down the ladder.  
  
"She's different. Her job makes it so she is home sometimes. That Dimmadome guy is really nice to her so he lets her have time to be with us. The only time she isn't here is when she goes on those business trips." He explained as he headed for the house.  
  
"Oh I get it! Mom's here more than Dad, so you resent him a little more." Cosmo followed behind. Tommy stopped and looked at him funny.  
  
"That's the smartest thing I've heard you say." He said in shock.  
  
"Really? That's great! What did I just say?" He said with confusion.  
  
"If Dad was here more with us, he'll start to understand what it's really like to be a kid right now. He just doesn't get it. He's been old way too long to probably even remember what it's like to be a kid." He said, opening the door to the kitchen.  
  
"I see where this is going." Cosmo said, a roll of duct tape and a pack of gummy worms appearing in his hands.  
  
"Nah, there's nothing we can do. It's just going to be this way forever." Tommy said sadly.  
  
"Maybe I didn't see where that was going." Cosmo chuckled, ripping open the gummy worms and dining on them. "Hey, did we leave Charlie back at school?" Tommy ignored that last comment.  
  
"I just wish Dad could see what it's like to be a kid, just for one day. Maybe then he won't be like this to me and Tammy." He grumbled, not realizing what he just said. As he stomped up the stairs to his room, he never heard Cosmo say...  
  
"Wish granted."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
This chapter didn't go as well as the second one. I kind of have a little bit of writers block and it's making it difficult to get my thoughts down on paper. I've also been working a lot, so it's been tough on the old brain. Don't you just love the name Timantha? I got it from the episode where Timmy accidentally wished he was a girl. That's another clue that Timmy still knows what happened to him in his elementary years. I also have an explanation for some of the newer characters. Sani is Sanjays daughter, Allegra is A.j.'s daughter, and Chip is Chester's son. Someone asked me about that. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter even if it is a bit sort. Please review and I'll catch you all later. 


	4. Bye Mom!

Hey guys! The writing extraordinaire is back again for the latest edition of this tale. I am really enjoying the process and love the reviews I have been getting. Someone even sent me some fan art! Thanks so much to rvdmtv for the art and I hope to post it very soon. Anyone else who would like to submit any art to me, feel free to do so. I love it and it brings the characters to life like nothing else. Any who, one with the usual shout outs.

PT-Chan: You'll find all of your questions will be answered in the coming chapters. No worries!

Gennie Kags and Sess's Child: Don't you just hate it when your parents embarrass you like that? My Mom uses my full name only when I'm in deep trouble.

What the G stands for: You're just going to have to wait and see!

PLC and CD: A.j.'s wife's name is Eliza. She is a year younger and was never on the show. Chester has a wife named Claudia. She is older than him, but also was never on the show. They won't really be featured on here either, but its good info.

Faeriefan: I get a few days off next week, so I'll be working on this a little more.

Azurice: I wouldn't want you to implode. That's one less fan!

Alo: Aw, you missed him!

Daemonwolf: I like that word...spiffy.

Nonymous: Good eye! Yes, the kid with the zit is Elmer's oldest son Elwood. You won't see much of him though. Oh, and you need to watch the episode The Boy Who Would Be Queen to get the Timantha thing.

k-chan28: It's just something to keep in mind.

Kay-T-Person: I want to thank the academy for this award, my family for believing in me and the fans! You rock! WHOOT!

Katy Kreger: Thanks for the comment!

TimmyTootieX9: Thanks for the info, I forgot the name of that episode.

Phew! That was a lot this week. I keep getting your awesome reviews and that keeps me writing. I love them so much! Well, I better get the next chapter started before a riot starts. On with show.

"Hello, I'm home! Kids?" Tootie yelled as she walked through the door. Tommy peaked out his bedroom door as his mom set down her briefcase.

"Cosmo, hide! Mom's home!" He hissed at the male fairy. With a blink of the eye, Cosmo turned himself back into the goldfish and flopped into the fishbowl just as Tootie came up the stairs.

"There you are. No greeting for me today?" She smiled at her young son. He let out a chuckle before jumping into her arms to give her a hug.

"Hi Mom." Tommy said in the usual kid fashion. Finally, Tootie let him back down on his feet and straightened her outfit.

"That's better. Now, where is your sister? I need to tell you both some news." She asked, looking into the twin's bedroom. Tommy's eyebrows popped up. Tammy and Wanda hadn't returned from their girly place yet. He needed to stall her.

"She's probably in the bathroom." He said with a fake smile. "You look tired, maybe you should go rest for a minute while we wait." Tootie knew the boy was up to something, but decided that it was just a kid thing.

"I am feeling a little exhausted. Bring her down when she's finished. Then I can tell you what I need to." She said as she started down the stairs. Tommy let out the breath he was holding in hope that she would go for it. He then ran into his room.

"Cosmo, I wish Wanda and Tammy were back here." He said at lightening speed to his enchanted pet. Cosmo gave a wave of his wand and the two girls poofed into the room. Both had cucumbers over their eyes.

"What the?" Wanda said, removing the pieces of vegetable from her eyes. Tammy followed and looked over at Tommy.

"Let me guess, Mom's home?" she asked, tossing the cucumbers aside. Tommy gave a nod and grabbed her arm.

"Come on! She said that she has something to tell us." He said, yanking her out of the room and down the stairs. They found their mother sitting on the couch looking through a magazine.

"There's my girl. Come sit with me for a second." She said, putting the magazine back onto the coffee table. Both of them climbed up and sat next to Tootie.

"This isn't one of those good news bad news things, is it?" Tammy said suspiouslly. Last time they had a little talk like this, they had to go to the doctor for lice testing. Tommy scratched his head from just the memory of it.

"Not this time. Turns out I need to go on another cross country trip for the Dimmadome's. They are negotiating a franchise for their line of hot dog stands. I have to leave tonight." She said in a very calm voice. Sure, the kids couldn't understand the half of what she was saying but they got the major part without issue.

"How long are you going to be gone?" Tommy asked with worry.

"About three days." Tootie answered. The twin's cringed and cried out in horror. That meant being stuck with both Dad and the Vicky-bot. They were being a little dramatic, but they didn't really care at this point.

"Three days! That's like forever! We'll starve to death in that time! You know that Dad can't cook anything above peanut butter and jelly sandwiches." Tammy said, trying to talk her mother out of the whole thing.

"You won't starve to death. This time, I'll leave some recipe cards so your father can't set the kitchen on fire again." Tootie said, thinking back to that whole ordeal with the fire trucks and the kitchen being flooded with water. A shiver went down her spine at the very memory of it.

"Take us with you! Dad is embarrassing! You won't believe what he did today." Tommy begged on his knees.

"Look, I know you probably don't like having Timmy as your teacher." She said with a sigh. The twins looked at each other.

"You knew about this and you didn't say anything?" Tammy said with narrowed eye.

"Of course I knew. I married the guy so that means I get full rights to information before anyone else does." She explained. "Listen, your dad went into teaching because he thought that he could do a much better job then any of his teachers. You should be a little more grateful." She said, crossing her arms. She was disgusted with how her children were acting. Both of them hung their heads in shame.

"Sorry Mom." They apologized together. Tootie gave a smile.

"That's better. Now, how about you guys help me pack? It's going to take all of the hand power I can get." She asked.

"You got it Big Mama!" Tommy exclaimed. Tootie then left them for the kitchen to get those cards out. The twin's started up to their parents' bedroom to find the suitcases.

"So, did you make any big wishes while I was gone?" Tammy whispered, hoping their mother couldn't hear. Tommy thought for a moment.

"Nope, not this time. Why, are you concerned that I'll wish for a boa constrictor again?" He teased.

"To tell you the truth...yes. That thing ate all of my Miami Judy dolls before Cosmo and Wanda got rid of it." She answered. Tommy just looked at her slyly.

"So what you're saying is that it was no big loss?" He smirked. In the next moment, he went running and screaming as Tammy chased him with a huge pillow she had found in the hall.

It was an hour later before Timmy finally arrived home. He could barely get the door open since his wife's travel bags where right in front of the door.

"Honey? Kids?" he said with a little confusion. At his call, Tootie came walking down the stairs with another bag in hand.

"Oh, hey Tim. Sorry about the mess, but I've got a flight to catch for work." She explained quickly as she tried to keep a grip on the heavy bag.

"Here, I'll take that." Timmy offered, taking the bag. It felt like it had about three bricks in it. "Whoa! What the heck is in this thing?" he asked, throwing it with the others.

"Just my makeup and hair care products. Why?" she answered. Timmy looked back at the bag.

"No reason. Just thought you were packing a small family car in their just a second ago." He said. Without thought, another bag went flying at his head.

"Oh ha ha." Tootie said, rolling her eyes. Timmy then pulled her close and gave her a kiss. From the stairwell, Tammy and Tommy let their thoughts on this be known.

"Ew, gross!" Tammy shouted.

"Yuck! That's disgusting." Tommy pretended to gag. The two adults looked up at them and laughed.

"Hey, soon enough you're going to like this!" Timmy said, pointing at them.

"No way! Not after being scarred for life from watching you two." Tammy answered, totally repulsed by the notion. Suddenly, there was a honk from outside. The cab had come to take Tootie to the airport. All four of them took her bags outside, where the cab driver placed the belongings into the trunk of the car.

"Are you going away for like a month lady? You've got enough here for a whole basketball team!" The cabby asked is his raspy voice. Tootie chose to ignore him. She turned to her husband and her children.

"I guess I'll see you in three days." She said, giving each of them a big hug. To a child, three days is a very long time to be without a one parent.

"We'll miss you Mommy." Tammy said as Tootie got into the back of the cab.

"Don't worry about a thing!" Timmy called as the door slammed. "In any case, I have the fire department on speed dial."

"Good one Dad." Tommy said out of the corner of her mouth. Timmy gave him a thumbs up.

"Bye guys!" Tootie yelled out the window as the car drove off. They watched it go down the street and fade from site into the setting sun. Timmy looked down at his kids.

"All right guys, lets go inside and I'll cook up some dinner." He said, guiding them back toward the house. Both couldn't help the look of horror.

"Couldn't we just order pizza Dad? I mean, maybe the paramedics are busy with other things tonight." Tammy suggested as they entered the house and closed the door.

"Nice try, but Mom told me about the cards she left. This should be as easy as riding a bike." He answered. In the back of his mind he said, "_As long as it's not that evil super bike."_ The twin's still donned that look of horror when they figured that talking him out of cooking wasn't going to be a sure thing.

"I'll just keep the fire extinguisher with me, just in case." Tommy grabbed the brand new tool out from a cabinet.

"Whatever makes you happy. Now, you two go and play while I get things ready." He said, shooing them away from the kitchen area. The two slunk off to their bedroom sanctuary, where they were met once again with their fairies.

"This is going to be a disaster. Not only is he our teacher, but now he is going to be alone with us. Adults just don't understand that they need to listen to us sometimes and go with what we say." Tammy complained, throwing herself on her bed.

"I wouldn't worry about it. Your mom will be home in a few days and everything will go back to normal." Wanda said, poofing from the fishbowl.

"At least this family's definition of normal." Tommy said, pulling out his video game system. "Cosmo, join me for a little one on one?" he asked, holding up the second controller.

"Oo! You are so on!" Cosmo complied, taking the controller and engrossing the two in the world of virtual reality.

"I just feel lucky that I'm not the only girl in the house right now. Where would I be without you Wanda?" She gave a half smile at her pink friend.

"I can tell you this much, you probably would be doing hair and having belching contests." He chortled. "Take Cosmo for an example. He lived with just Mama Cosma for hundreds of years before he met me. Now look at him, the perfect man." She motioned toward her green haired husband. He was practically drooling from concentration to the game. Tammy raised an eyebrow.

"Um...yeah...I'll let you keep thinking that." She commented.

The rest of the night wasn't very different from any other night. The three human members of the family had dinner together (Though the kids couldn't figure out whether they were eating mashed potatoes or spaghetti.) The twins took their nightly bath, requiring the blockading of the door to make sure Tommy didn't try to escape. Soon Timmy was tucking the two into bed for the night.

"You guys get a good night sleep. You have another long day of school tomorrow." He said, giving them each a kiss on the forehead.

"So do you!" Tammy smiled, snuggling into her covers.

"That's right Tim-Tam. I'll leave the hall light on for you guys." He said, using her pet name.

"Okay, goodnight Daddy!" Tammy's words drifted as she succumbs to tiredness. Timmy started for the door when he looked back at the two. Tommy had already fallen fast asleep and Tammy was just shutting her eyes. They looked so peaceful when they weren't making a mess of the house. His eyes then went to the fishbowl. Little bubbles floated from their mouths and he knew that they were also sleeping. He wondered what kinds of wishes they granted for them. He hoped that it was nothing that got them into big trouble. Not like the ones he got into when he was ten. He left the door open just a crack and left the children to their dreams.

Just before midnight, a pair of green eyes flashed open in the darkened room. He wasn't use to walking up in the middle of the night, but he had a job to do. He looked over at his sleeping companion and thought that it would be far too much trouble to wake her. After all, it was a wish given to him to fulfill. Carefully, he released himself from his watery home and apperated himself to the master bedroom. There he saw the sleep man, softly snoring away.

"Here goes nothing." The green haired fairy said gleefully, but in a hushed voice. With a wave of his magic wand, the deed was done. He then poofed himself back into the fishbowl, not disturbing his wife by any means. She wasn't someone you wanted to wake up at this hour. Proud of what he just took care of on his own, he fell back into his slumber.

To Be Continued.

I just love leaving you guys with cliff hangers. It's kind of like a soap opera without the cheating and the many marriages. I tried to keep Tootie to character as best I could, but I didn't really want to make her the stalker type anymore. After all, she has what she was after so there is no need to have her be a psycho. I know this chapter is short, but I needed a little pathway into the next chapter. That one should be ready for posting very soon since I have three days off next week. Again, I am so happy with the feedback I'm getting about this story. I almost didn't write it since I knew if my friend saw it I'd never live it down. Anyway, continue reviewing and I'll continue writing. Ciao for now!


	5. What did you do?

WOW! I never thought this thing would blow up as big as it is now. You guys rock! I love my little fans and I love how they love my work. This just makes my day. Anyway, here are the standard shout outs and answered questions you know me for.

Alo: I love how dumb Cosmo is. It just makes me laugh.

Nonymous: I don't know if they'll be going back to the school for now. I've been working out some scenarios. As for Crocker, he just might show up again.

Cyberlink420: Icky Vicky isn't missing. She might come around. (Sings Icky Vicky)

K-chan28: I bet that too.

Saiya Woods: Well, I'm glad you like my future story.

PT-Chan: Honestly, this is going to be my favorite part to write.

Gennie Kags and Sess's Child: I know it's mean to leave cliff hangers, but you do come back don't you?

K(): You confused me a bit, but don't worry about a thing. All answers will surface eventually.

The End of Nite Owl: Huh, I never thought of that. Maybe this will turn into a series.

PPTeenBubbles(): I'm happy that I got the personalities right. I had to watch the show a lot to truly get them down.

Tcdfdtl: Right now is you wish.

Kay-T-Person: You'll find out what age he's at. As for the cooking thing, I wanted to make him a little like his mother. Remember, she can't cook real well either.

Azurice: No, don't implode! Just hug the Timmy plushie and everything is going to be fine.

What the G stands for: Is this soon enough for you? He he he!

I am overwhelmed by all of your kindness and questions. Keep reviewing and making my day! All right, I better start the show before you tar and feather me. ENJOY!

The next morning arrived with a beautiful bright sun. It was going to be a very nice, warm day for the people of Dimmsdale to enjoy. The sun streamed in through a window, shining on the bed where the figure lay. Even with the darkness dimming away, it was still far too early to wake up. Suddenly, the alarm clocks numbers flipped to 7:00 and the radio began to play.

"_Good morning ya'll! This is Rex the Slayer of the sunshine shift saying that it's time to get your butt out of bed and get ready for work! Now, let's hear the latest single from teen singing sensation Tiffany Brittany!" _It belted out. As the song began to play, a hand slithered out from under the covers and punched a fist on top of the clock. It immediately ceased its noise. The figure pulled the covers off and jumped down from the bed. He was groggy and wanted to return to the cocoon that was his bed, but he had no choice but to continue his journey toward the bathroom.

"_Man, school should start at noon or something. This is way too early."_ He thought to himself. He walked into the bathroom and the lights flickered on. He had installed them to do that for those lazy nights you didn't feel like hitting the switch. He went to reach for his toothbrush, but found that his hand hit the lower cabinet door. He looked over at it with surprise. "_Huh?" _He thought as he looked around. The bathroom seemed to have grown overnight. Everything was now out of reach. This would have been cause for alarm, but since he was still groggy it really wasn't an issue. Even the mirror was out of reach. Maybe it would hold the key of what was wrong. He climbed onto the toilet and then onto the sink counter. With his blurred vision, he looked into the mirror. It was right then the world stopped.

"Gahh..." a strangled murmur came out of his throat. Timmy wasn't looking at the same person he had seen for so many years. His body had shrunk overnight. His pajamas billowed around him like a torn apart tent. He looked the same way that he did when he was ten. He turned away from the mirror and closed his eyes.

_"This is not happening. I'm going to turn back around and see myself as Timmy Turner the husband, dad, and working man. Not Timmy Turner the kid." _He thought frantically. He turned back around and opened his eyes. No change.

"Oh my gosh! Yahhhh!!!!!" He screamed in his now higher pitched voice. He then clasped a hand over his mouth. He didn't want the twins to wake up and discover him like this. Then, something dawned on him.

"Oh no, Cosmo and Wanda did this." He whispered. There was a moments silence before another thought entered his smaller brain. "Wait, how come I realize that I'm now a kid? When I did this to Vicky, she didn't know she had been older."

A few rooms down, the twins had been awoken by the loud screaming coming from their parents bedroom after all. Both of them looked at each other with wide eyed fear.

"What the heck was that?" Tammy hissed at Tommy. Tommy clutched his covers tightly to his body.

"I don't know. It sounded like a cat being run over." He answered in a scared voice. Both of them looked over at their sleeping goldfish. They looked so peaceful.

"Cosmo, Wanda! Wake up!" Tammy called over, throwing a teddy bear at the bowl. It took a couple of seconds, but finally they opened their eyes.

"What? What is it?" Wanda said sleepily. She poofed herself out of the bowl and into her normal form.

"There's something in the house. We heard it screaming, or roaring, or whatever it was doing just now. I wish we had protective gear so we could check it out." Tommy said. Without much question, she waved her wand. The twins were covered in a plush padding and helmets and Tammy held a baseball bat.

"Thanks Wanda. Could you follow us? This might be dangerous." Tammy asked. Wanda gave a nod with a real concerned look on her face. She then turned back to the fishbowl where Cosmo was still sleeping. She reached in and pulled him out.

"Wake up you! Something's up in the house." She said as she changed him into the little green haired fairy. His eyes opened slightly.

"I don't want to eat the apple Mommy. It's all red." He groaned. This would have been hilarious if the situation had been different. Wanda just rolled her eyes and grabbed him by the tie.

"Come on!" She said, pulling him along. She caught up with the twins just outside Timmy and Tootie's bedroom. The door was open and a light shown from the bathroom. They could hear someone moving around inside, but the footsteps didn't sound like their dad's. They were far too little and soft. Tammy put a finger to her lips and then motioned for them to move in. Slowly, they crept toward the open bathroom door. They could hear someone talking in a low voice. It sounded like a kid. Soon, the twins were standing just on the edge of the door frame, just a step away from the entrance. Tommy looked up at the fairies and motioned to them to stay put. Cosmo gave a salute.

"On three." Tommy said under his breath into Tammy's ear. She gave a nod and held up three fingers. Mouthing the numbers, she lowered a finger until she hit the last one.

"Three!" The two shouted as they turned the corner, ready to strike. Imagine their surprise to find a kid there. The sudden attack and finding had startled all of them. It started a chorus of screaming that might have been heard in a few towns over. It was so loud the Cosmo and Wanda even had to cover their ears to shut out the noise. Finally, after what seemed to be an eternity, they stopped. They couldn't take their eyes off each other. Then, Tammy regained her bearings and lifted up the baseball bat.

"Who are you and why are you in our bathroom?!" She yelled at him. Timmy looked around, as if searching for an answer. He couldn't address the two as if he knew them. If he did they would know that he knew exactly what was going on, even if they didn't know themselves yet. It would also give away the fact that he knew about fairy godparents. It was time to pull out the acting and lying skills.

"Your bathroom? I live here! Who the heck are you two?" He asked, putting on his best angry face. He hoped that the two believed it. Tammy and Tommy looked at each other.

"Umm...no, you don't live here. We've lived here since we were born." Tommy said with a bit of sarcasm. This argument really wasn't going anywhere, but they pressed on.

"Impossible! I've lived here for ten years. Now, are you going to answer my first question?" He said, crossing his arms. The sleeves of his pajamas hung almost to the floor.

"I'm Tammy, this is Tommy." Tammy answered, not lowering the baseball bat. She was ready to hit a few home runs on anyone. "Now, who are you?" she asked. From the doorway, the fairies had turned themselves into mice and were peering from around the corner.

"I'm Timmy, Timmy Turner." Timmy said. In the back of his mind, he was really saying _"I hope I wasn't as gullible when I was their age."_ The kid's jaws dropped the same as when they found out their dad was going to be their teacher. The bat clattered to the floor, but Tammy was frozen in ready stance. Upon a second look, they twin's did notice had similar they looked to this new boy. He had the same hair color as Tammy, and was almost an exact copy of Tommy given the fact Tommy had raven hair and was a bit shorter. From the door, Wanda gasped.

"Timmy Turner? But...that would mean..." Tammy managed out.

"This isn't our doing." Wanda squeaked. She then looked to Cosmo for an agreeing nod, but found a sheepish smile. Tammy was met with almost the same problem.

"Tommy, would you like to explain what's going on?" Tammy said, breaking herself from the pose. Tommy put his hands behind his back and laughed nervously.

"He he! I might have, kinda, sorta, wished for him to be a kid again for a day yesterday." He forced a smile.

"And I granted it last night all by myself! See, I can do things on my own." Cosmo replied, entering the room. Wanda followed, going back to regular form. Since they believe that Timmy thought he was a kid again, they knew that it was safe to be in usual form. The two females narrowed their eyes and lowered their eyebrows.

"Oh look! A bunch of video games has just fallen from the sky." Wanda said, pointing in the opposite way. . The boys gave a yelp and looked in that direction. In unison, the girls slapped them in the back of the head. Timmy cringed when he saw that.

"That had to hurt." He said out loud. "Cosmo, Wanda! Thank goodness you're here! You need to get rid of these two, they broke into the house." He told them. The twins were shocked that he knew their names.

"What is going on here!? I'm already more confused than a dizzy ladybug!" Tammy yelled in frustration.

"Okay, it's a little complicated." Wanda said. She waved her wand and made the three kids float over to the bed. She sat them down and let out a sigh. "Where do I begin with this one? This has never really happened before where bonehead over there actually granted a wish without telling me first." She paced back and forth.

"Hey, you did leave us alone that one time and the cockroaches almost took over the world." Timmy spoke up. It felt good that he could talk about his true past now that they thought he didn't know he was an adult.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that one." Wanda said, thinking for a moment. "The point is, you should never say something in front of Cosmo that you don't really mean. He's stupid, and stupid fairies make even more stupid decisions. Understand?" She explained. The twins gave a nod. Timmy just said there putting on his best confused face.

"I guess we should wish him back now." Tammy said, looking over at her shrunken dad.

"Change me back? Back into what?" He asked.

"I wish my dad was back to his normal, embarrassing, and never-around self." Tommy said. Cosmo zoomed up beside Wanda and they held up their wands. They gave a little flicker before going out and dropping over.

"Uh oh, that can't be good." Tammy said, biting her lip. In a second's flash, a big book called Da Rules appeared. They opened it up and began to read.

"It says here that if you make a wish to go on for a specific amount of time, you have to let the wish complete itself." Wanda explained. Tammy looked over at Tommy.

"How long did you want him like this?" She asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"I don't remember. I was just thinking out loud yesterday!" He exaggerated the last sentence.

"I believe the out loud part, but the thinking part is a bit of a stretch." Tammy said in a cocky voice. In a split second, the two were in an all out brawl. Timmy just sat there, watching the entire thing unfold. He wanted to step in so badly and ground the two for fighting, but he had to restrain himself. After all, he was really acting childish for their sake. It didn't take long before Cosmo and Wanda pulled the siblings apart.

"Now now, this isn't the time for that." Wanda said, setting Tammy back down onto the bed. She then turned to her husband. "Do you remember how long he wished it for?" Cosmo gave a huge smile.

"I certainly do! He wished that Timmy be a kid for one day!" He said happily.

"One day! I'm only going to be a kid for a day?" Timmy said in horror. "I can't let that happen. I wish I was a kid until I grow up!" The two fairies just floated there.

"Uh, Timmy? There is a slight problem." Cosmo said.

"And what would that be?" Timmy asked.

"Well, it also said in the rule book that even if we were your godparents when you were really a kid, we can't grant you wishes now. After all, it's only for one day." Wanda said, reading from the very large book.

"WHAT?!" Timmy cried out. In his mind, "_What a rip off!"_ Tammy and Tommy were busy still with their quarrel, but they looked up.

"What do you mean 'when you were his godparents'? You guys were Dad's godparents?" Tommy asked and pretty much answered his own question.

"For lack of a lie to tell you, yes." Cosmo chimed up.

"Why didn't you ever tell us? Heck, why didn't he ever tell us?" Tammy asked.

"First, we didn't tell you because it's goes against the fairy code. Second, Timmy never told you anything because he can't remember us. All of our magic disappeared years ago when he turned eighteen." Wanda answered.

_"If you only knew." _Timmy laughed to himself in his head. This was all very comical to him. Suddenly, Tommy looked up at the clock.

"Oh my gosh! We've got to get ready for school, the bus is going to be here soon." He said. Tommy and Tammy grabbed Timmy and jumped down from the bed.

"Good thing Dad cancelled the Vicky-bot for today. That would have been tragic." Tammy said with a bit of relief. Then, the situation actually set in. "Wait a second! What are we going to do about Dad's job? He has to come to school with us, but he can't exactly teach."

"Leave that to me. I've got a plan." Wanda spoke up. The twins were very glad by this and began to pull Timmy along to their room. They looked through Tommy's dresser drawers to try and find something for their kid Dad to wear, but it was all too small for him.

"Well duh! You guys are, what, eight? I'm ten!" He said as he pulled off the last shirt.

"Guys, we need your help!" Tommy yelled. The two fairies popped into the room. "He doesn't fit into any of my clothes." The two knew exactly what needed to be done. With a flick of the wands, the oversized pajamas Timmy was wearing turned into everyday clothes. The grayish pants, the pink shirt, even a little pink hat. The twins surveyed the job.

"Not exactly stylish, but we're in a bind." Tammy critiqued. Timmy looked at her with lowered eyebrows. Soon, all three of them were ready for the day. In good time too, since the bus was just outside the house. It honked its horn twice.

"Come on, we've gotta go!" Tommy said, grabbing the two by the arms. Cosmo and Wanda made their backpacks appear on their backs as they ran down the steps and out of the house. They never noticed the they had been watched the enter time. From Timmy's bedroom window, there was a figure hanging out in the tree nearby. It held a pair of binoculars and a bit of rope.

"So, the Turner twins finally used that power. The headmistress will be very pleased." It hissed. Then, it jumped down from the tree (Not landing all that gracefully though), and ran off, cackling in the morning light.

To Be Continued.

Okay, this story is taking a lot of turns that I never intended when I first started it. I hope that you guys stay with me on this, no matter how far fetched it gets. Of course, updating is going to be difficult. I've been putting more hours at work and I'll be moving back to school in about two weeks. Anyway, I promise to keep this one going. Just as long as I keep getting your awesome reviews and have a brain that works. Oh, and I was listening to the radio a few days ago and heard a ling from the song that might fit in to the story. I don't know if you guys know it, but here it is.

Can you save me from this world of mine

Before I get myself arrested with this expectation

You are the one

Look what you've done

What have you done?

This is not some kind of joke

You're just a kid

You weren't ready for what you did, no

Cool huh? Well, I better get going now. Remember, I love those reviews! Also, if you have an fan art, don't be shy and sent it to me! I think it's cute! Ciao everybody!


	6. School Days

(Welcome back everyone! I'm glad to see you guys are loving that last chapter. One little note...I never realized how much the person in the tree was like Channel Chasers until after I wrote it and posted it. It just seemed good for what is going to happen. Let it be known now that there is nothing from the future visiting them or that kind of stuff. I'm not really good at those time travel type stories, so this isn't going to morph into one. Anyway, here are the shout outs for this chapter...

Kay-T-Person: Yes, I agree that you are confusing. Don't worry, my brain won't die and the story will be finished.

Faeriefan: I love being told that it rocks out loud. That's a funny phrase to me.

Tdcfdtl: You'll just have to find out in the later chapters.

Azurice: I like that it didn't have any boring-ness. Also if you would like to do fan art, by all means.

Gennie Kags and Sess's Child: I didn't know that it was that funny. That would suck not being able to use Cosmo and Wanda anymore. Poor Timmy.

PPTeenBubbles: I would love to work for the show. The only thing in my way is that I need to get through college and I live far from the studio's that create it. Maybe it'll happen someday. Butch Hartman...if you see this, call me! I love you man!

Sara and her Pinkys: I hope you had an awesome vacation!

k-chan28: I got that line from a roommate that use to talk in her sleep. She really said that!

Nonymous: No, Tiffany Brittany isn't related to the Brittany Brittany. I'm just playing off of the fact that those kinds of acts are practically the same. Yes, Timmy knows that the twins are his kids. He can remember everything about his adult life. I'm not going to tell you who was in the tree until later though.

Saiya Woods: Ham? That's the most different guess I've heard so far.

Netbug009: I have watched many episodes to try and get the characters down. It's harder then it seems.

WrItErKaT322: You got your wish, here's the update!

PTchan: Nope, still not telling who was in the tree.

Telekinetic Raven: If you read the message above, that should answer a lot. Besides, I don't see younger Timmy preventing older Timmy from marrying Tootie. It just seems right.

Carebear1: Got nothing to say here since that's me!

I love you guys so much! I have also opened a site for the fan art that I have received. Just click on my name and you'll find the link. Also, just to let you know, anything in _italics_ is what Timmy is thinking. Now, on with the show!)

The three climbed the stairs onto the bus just as the door was beginning to swing shut. They could feel the eyes of their peers as they stood by where the driver sat.

"Hey Tom and Tam!" Leo the bus driver greeted them. He had been the driver since they were in kindergarten. His eyes then fell on Timmy. "Who's the new guy?"

"Oh, this is..." Tammy started. She didn't know what to say. She couldn't tell him that this was their dad shrunken down into a ten year old. Suddenly, Tommy pushed her aside.

"It's our cousin from Canada!" Tommy blurted out. Both Tammy and Timmy looked at him. It sounded exactly like something Cosmo would say.

"_Canada? Why did he think of Canada?" _Timmy thought, looking at his only son with a funny eye.

"Works for me! Head on back, I gotta get this thing to the school on time." Leo smiled. The twins forced a smile and started to their seats, Timmy being pulled along. Allegra waved to them from a seat in the middle. She and Chip were always on the bus long before the twins were. The three parked themselves in the seat behind them. Allegra poked her head around the corner and Chip looked over the seat.

"Hey guys! Guessing your dad didn't turn around and come back this time?" Chip asked, flipping a coin up into the air. Tommy reached up and snatched it away in mid toss.

"Nope, not this time." He answered. He couldn't just tell his best friend what happened either. Sure, Chip was a bit dim most of the time but even he would start to question how a kid could turn a parent into a kid again. In the meantime, Allegra had noticed the newcomer to their little group. She kept glancing from Timmy to Tommy, as if trying to bring a connection without asking anything.

"Uh, Tammy? You guys didn't sprout a triplet last night, or even discover what Daddy made in his lab after a guys poker night, did you?" she whispered. Tammy just scoffed at her. Although, the triplet thing could have worked, seeing that her brother and her dad looked so similar. If only he had been de-aged another two years, it would have been perfect.

"No, we don't have a triplet and I don't want to know what your dad is doing. This is our cousin from Canada." Tammy explained.

_"Note to self, switch poker nights from Aj's house to my house." _Timmy said to himself after hearing Allegra's last comment.

"Oh! I didn't know you had a cousin. I mean, your dad was an only child and I don't think your Aunt Icky with a v spawned yet." Allegra said cheerfully. The twins looked at each other nervously.

"It's a distant one." Tommy answered without thinking. Just then, Timmy realized that it was another time for some acting. When he was ten, he hated Vicky with a passion. Then again, he still hates her now. Yet at the younger age, he didn't really like her little sister as well. The little sister that he married about twelve years later.

"Aunt Vicky?" Timmy asked them in horror.

"Guys, can you leave us for a minute? We need to clear some thing up for our cousin before we get to school. We don't want him to get confused." Tommy said, a little bit of sweat coming down his face. Both of them hoped that it was enough to draw attention from them.

"Okay, we'll talk when we get to school." Chip said as he turned back around, but not before stealing the coin back from Tommy. Allegra also pulled her head away, giving the three some limited privacy.

"Yes, our aunt is evil Vicky." Tammy said up her breath at him. At that moment, Cosmo and Wanda poofed in. Of course, they were in their usual disguises.

"Ha! I'd hate to see the sucker that married into that family! The only other sister she had was that creepy, psycho Tootie." Timmy said sarcastically. _"Oh boy, she is going to kill me if she ever found out I said that."_

"Um...see...that's the thing." Tommy tried to get out gently. Timmy's eyes when wide.

"Wait a second. Tammy looks a lot like Tootie. If she looks like her, Tommy looks like me, you're twins, and I'm just an adult in a kid's body for the day...AHHHHH!" He screamed. Tammy clapped a hand over his mouth as the whole bus looked over at him.

"Wow, he took that better then I thought he would!" Cosmo spoke up from Tommy's wrist. Tammy took her hand away from his mouth.

"Oh yuck! He licked me!" Tammy said, wiping her hand on Timmy's shirt.

"I can't be married to Tootie! I was suppose to be with Trixie Tang after she figured out how cool I really was. Oh, my head hurts." Timmy said, holding onto the sides of his head. _"I deserve an acting award for this. This is just too easy."_

"Trixie Tang? You liked Tony's mom? Ew!" Tommy said, completely grossed out at this point.

"I think you two better stop with the surprises. Timmy looks like he's about to explode from them." Wanda piped up. Just then, the bus came to a halt and the doors swung open. Everyone's attention turned to the kid getting on. The twin's shuddered when they saw it was Tony and Verty. They both lived in the rich neighborhood, but didn't have drivers like Todd and Chet. The aisle in the bus was suddenly transformed into a red carpet runway for there journey to the back of the bus. All of the popular kids always sat back there. Any unpopular child was forbidden from entering that sacred ground. This meant that the twins had never set foot there. Timmy watched the two pass with certain awe. Things hadn't changed much in the twenty years since he had ridden the bus. As the boy and girl got behind them, Tony turned and threw a paper ball at the twin's. It hit Tommy right between the eyes.

"Yipe!" Tommy let out, rubbing the spot it hit. Timmy could feel a flash of anger inside of him.

_"When I get back to normal, I am so giving that one an F-. That'll show him to pick on my kids!"_ He thought heatedly. He swore that if anyone looked at him right then, there would be flames in his eyes.

"I wish they would make it such a spectacle whenever they get on. After kindergarten, it got kind of old." Tammy sighed. Timmy shook his head and came out of his parental state.

"How were those guys?" he asked as the bus started to move once again. Tommy and Tammy open their mouths to answer, but were greeted with Allegra and Chip again.

"That's Tony and Verty. They are the most popular kids in Dimmsdale Elementary. They even get to hang out with 5th graders like you!" Chip said with his usual enthusiasm. So enthusiastic even that he forgot to hold onto the back of the seat and went flying backwards.

"Verty? What kind of name is Verty?" Timmy asked, laughing a bit. Although, the girls blonde hair and cheerleading outfit sort of answered the question.

"Her real name is Vertiga. No idea where they came up with that one, but her mom wanted her to have a V name like her." Tammy explained. They all gave a lurch as the bus went over a bump.

"Hey, it's no stranger then Timantha!" Chip busted out laughing. Tammy gave him the girl glare of death.

"What did I tell you, Chip Skylark McBadbat?" she growled.

"Shutting up." He said, biting his lip.

"Either way, those two are part of the popular kids. Something that none of us will ever see. They think I'm way too smart, Chip is too much of a red-neck, and the twins are from a family that will never be cool." Allegra switched back to first subject.

"Hey!" The three Turners said at the same time. Timmy knew that he was just an average kid when he was younger, but didn't think that would hinder his own kids in any way. Just then, the bus gave a final jolt as it came to a stop right in front of the school. The playground was half full of kids waiting for the bell to sound. The twins scooped up their items, grabbed Timmy and piled off of the bus with their classmates.

"Wanda, Cosmo! The bells about to ring and we don't have a teacher yet!" Tammy whispered up to her pink hairclip. In a split second, Cosmo and Wanda turned themselves into cats that sat in front of them.

"Don't worry about it Sweetie. I've got that covered for now." Wanda answered with a comforting smile. "Cosmo will stick with you guys for the time being. I have to set the plan into gear. Did you here that Cosmo?" She turned to where her husband had been sitting, only to find he wasn't there. "Cosmo?" Turns out, he was over by a tree in the schoolyard.

"Look! I found Charlie again! He'll be my new best friend." He said with his innocent stupidity. Wanda's face fell into a look of frustration.

"Cosmo, get over here!" She yelled at him. As she did, the first bell gave a ring.

"I hope you have something Wanda. If we don't find a teacher quick, Daddy might lose his job!" Tommy said, gazing at the kids running for the front door.

"No worries. Just keep green boy here with you and you should be fine." She said, dragging him back to his spot. With a flash, the two of them disappeared. Cosmo reappeared as Tommy's watch again, but Wanda didn't turn up. The two then took their child father by the arms and took off toward the school.

"You know, it's not really necessary to pull me everywhere!" Timmy called out as they entered the school. The twin's stopped and let him go. "And what's this about your dad losing a job?" he asked.

"Well Dad...Timmy...whatever...we were suppose to have Mr. Crocker this year, but he got thrown back into the loony place. When you were bigger, you were our teacher." Tommy said as he unlocked his locker. Timmy wasn't given time to protest such an answer. The twins took off like a shot to their classroom, where they made it with just seconds to spare before the final bell rang. Of course, all eyes were on them as they entered.

"Hey teacher's pets! Didn't your Daddy give you a ride this morning, or was he too busy giving his dear little children automatic A's?" Todd yelled through the entire room. Everyone except for Allegra and Chip started laughing. Timmy's eyes flashed with flames for a second.

"No! For your information, he's sick today." Tommy said, taking his seat. The class erupted in a chorus of whispers.

"Look! They multiplied!" Frankie shouted, pointing a gray finger at Timmy. Timmy just rolled his eyes.

_"Geez, and here I was invisible at this age. Now, everyone is noticing me." _He thought.

"This is just our cousin." Tammy said sourly as she opened her desk. Timmy saw that all of the desks were now occupied, so he just pulled a chair up next to Tommy's desk. Looking at the clock, he saw that it was now five after with no teacher in sight. Apparently, he wasn't the only one.

"Where's Wanda and her big plan?" Tommy asked his watch.

"Oh, I don't know. Wanda doesn't tell me things sometimes because she thinks my idiot impulse is going to kick in." Cosmo smile. Then, just as the twin's thought things couldn't get any worse, the door flung open. They bit their nails as the person entered the room, which was followed by a huge sigh of relief. A sound of disappointment filled the room as their sub walked across the room to the front desk. She was tall, a bit on the slim side, and kind of pretty for an adult. Her pink hair was tied back into a neat braid and her clothes looked like something more along the lines of what a lawyer would wear. She smiled sheepishly at the class of young children.

"Good morning everyone! I'm sorry that your teacher Mr. Turner couldn't be here today, but he's some down with some sort of bug." She said, setting down a carrier case on the big desk. The twin's wondered where she had gotten it.

"Who are you?" A boy named Clarence spoke up.

"Next time please raise your hand, but that is a good question. My name is Mrs. Magik." She said as she wrote it on the chalkboard. Tommy, Tammy, and Timmy looked at each other. They knew exactly what was going on. There was no Mrs. Magik, it was just good ol' Wanda.

"That's my wife! The smart one!" Cosmo said to himself.

Just outside the classroom window, the mysterious figure that had fallen from their tree earlier was peering in unnoticed. Even in the bright sunlight, you couldn't make out his unmasked face. In his hands was some sort of tracker that was let out the occasional beep. He gave a crooked toothed smile as it fell upon the brown haired Turner.

"Oh, headmistress is just going to love this!" he hissed. Suddenly, his cell phone went off in his pocket. He pulled it out and opened it. On the screen was an image of a person.

"Have you followed him?" It asked.

"Yes, oh high-headmistress-that-is-so-beautiful-and-not-crazy." He answered, glancing back to the window. The image on the phone gave a chuckle.

"Excellent. Get him when you can. Once you do, bring him to me. I'll take it from there." It purred. The screen then went dark and the figure put the phone back into his pocket. He looked back at the Turner family as Mrs. Magik began her lessons.

"Soon Turner, the headmistress will do what she need to with you." He said dryly. With that, once again, he ran off cackling the entire way. That is, until he ran into a trash can.

To Be Continued.

(I really had a little bit of trouble with this chapter. I have so much going on in my mind right now it's not even funny. My last day of work has passed and I'll be moving back to school on Thursday. Don't expect an update until I am fully settled into my new home. On another note, I actually watched the Channel Chasers movie again a few nights ago. I wasn't going to, but the second I turned it on it sucked me in. Did anyone else find some of it just hilarious? I think it was because I was tired that I laughed so hard.

"I've never felt so alive! Get it? Felt? HA HA!"-Puppet Cosmo

"What did you think that song was about? Pumpkin's?"

"Yes"-Doug Dimmadome and Mr. Turner.

I also loved Cosmo's stuttering at the end. That just cracks me up! I have got to get that movie on DVD. Okay, I'll shut up now. Keep reading! Remember, the imagination is only limited by you. Bye for now!)


	7. Kidnap

(Guess who's finally back again! Yep, it's the lovely author once more and I'm ready to give you all an update in the story. I just moved back into school so this update is coming from a little bit of a different place. Although writing this is a great getaway from that kind of stuff. Now, for the usual shout outs because you guys are so cool and I love you.

KwazyKandyPie: Well, of course you can use those characters! Heck, they aren't even mine! I'm just really happen that someone is so inspired by my work that they would write a story! You rock!

Netbug009: Wow, is she really that predictable? I've always seen Wanda as someone that will step in whenever help is needed. Besides, she is really smart.

MaxMyu: I love love love that movie! I really should get it on DVD soon. I just love it.

Kay-T-Person: I'm glad you got to see your work up on my page. You are a very talented artist and should really keep it up. Hey, if you keep practicing, maybe you can work for the animation company!

What the G stands for: I hope you have good luck with school!

Cyberlink420: The Anime screams got a little annoying after a while. I liked Cosmo's little comments after each world. Cracks me up every time. "You should listen to me more often." Ha ha!

PT-Chan: You have a nice guess, but I'm still not going to tell. You are just going to have to find out the same time as everyone else.

Nonymous: He does remember all that kinds of stuff. He's jut pretending he doesn't know so that they don't get suspicious and that the kids don't loose them. It's a little complicated, but it's going to get sorted out in the end.

Ghost1: MMmmmm...cookie. A lot of people have told me that it reads like an episode. Maybe it'll be turned into one someday.

k-chan28: You know, I might consider writing that in. That would be pretty funny. I also wanted Timmy to be the protective type in that sense. He was bullied too and he knows that it just isn't cool.

ObiOtaku16: Oh, a lot more havoc is going to go down.

Faeriefan: I'll try to get nice and adjusted to school to give you a good update. I didn't think this story would get this much attention.

Saiya Woods: You are so goofy and I like that. I am trying to update like the wind.

WrItErKaT322: Like I've said before, I'm not telling if it's Vicky. She is going to appear, but I don't know what her role is going to be.

Tdcfdtl: The next chapter is right now dude.

Okay now that I've gotten that out of my system, I can begin the show. Now remember, Timmy knows about everything about being an adult, but is just faking it so he doesn't draw attention the fact he knows about Cosmo and Wanda. If he did, they would have to be taken away Now, away we go!)

The morning pressed on without much of an incident. The three Turners were just in shock about how much Wanda really knew about everything. She could go from a history lesson straight into a math lesson without any trouble what so ever. Even Timmy's college degree would have had no match for her intelligence.

"And that's why they call it the Boston Tea Party. Are there any questions?" Wanda said, turning away from the chalk board. She was met with about a dozen of love struck eight year old boy eyes. You could almost see the little hearts floating above their heads. Suddenly, the kid with the zit known as Elwood raised his hand. Wanda nodded at him.

"Will you marry me?" He said with a sigh. Wanda gave a chuckle. From Tommy's watch, Cosmo was awoken from his snooze.

"What?! She's going to leave me for that dream boat?" He said in horror. Wanda smiled kindly at the young boy.

"That's a very sweet question, but I'm afraid I'm already happily married." She chimed, showing off a wedding ring that the Turners had never noticed on her before. Cosmo's looked switched from horror, to absolute pride when she said that.

"I had to eat 12 boxes of cereal to get her that." He whispered to Tommy. Tommy had to stifle back a snicker. Then, the bell gave a ring to signal that the morning half of class was complete. The children gathered their things and darted for the door, but not before the boys got another look at their pink haired substitute in her yellow and black skirt suit. One even reached up to try and take her crown pin as a souvenir.

"Bye Mrs. Magik." They said in unison. Even Chip was part of that group.

"Dude, your dad sure knows how to pick a sub. This ones a total babe!" he chuckled into Tommy's ear. Timmy caught the comment and gave a short look of disgust.

"_I can't decide whether this is funny or down right disturbing."_ He thought. They were about to leave the room when they heard Wanda clear her throat.

"Can I see you three for a second? I need to send something home for Mr. Turner." She said with a wink. Timmy, Tammy, and Tommy nodded and turned to the other two.

"We'll be there in a minute. Do what we did yesterday." Tammy said, motioning them away.

"Okay! We'll save you guys some seats. Sani and my little brother Mendel are sitting with us today too!" Allegra said as they left the room. The three then returned their attention back to their substitute teacher.

"Wanda, that was amazing! How on earth did you know all of that?" Tommy said, using huge hand gestures.

"Hey it might just be useless information to you guys, but I've actually lived through it. Cosmo was the one that actually started the whole tea catastrophe, but I couldn't add that in." she said. She gave a little tug on her braid and turned back into her normal self. Turns out, she was actually hiding her wand in it. Cosmo popped in beside her.

"I said I was sorry about that! How was I supposed to know that's not how you make sun tea?" He said with shrugged shoulders.

"Either way, you were great. Dad would have been proud if he knew you." Tammy grinned. Timmy gave a little half smile at what she had said.

_"She really saved my butt, so I really am." _He said in his head. He then shook his head a bit to get himself out of his trance. "You guys are lucky. I had to sit through Crocker all through school." He spoke up.

"We almost had him, until he got sent away and you can in." Tommy explained.

"Well, you three better go now. Your friends are probably wondering what's taking you guys." Wanda said, transforming herself back into their teacher. Cosmo let out a little wail.

"I don't wanna be away from you again! I was so lonely." He whined. The four of them rolled their eyes at the green haired fairy.

"Fine. You three think you can get along without us during lunch?" Wanda said with an exasperated sigh. The twins and their shrunken father looked at each other.

"I guess we'll be fine. I mean, it's just a little while." Tammy said after some thought. Wanda gave a smile.

"Good." She answered. She then flicked her wand at her innocently stupid husband. "Every good teacher needs an aide sometimes." She said as Cosmo changed from a fairy into a tall man. His clothes remained the same as always, seeing that it was only white shirt, black tie and nice black pants. Only instead of the tie being jet black, there was a wand picture down the middle with a little gold crown tie-tack. His green hair was slicked back into a cool, professional look. To top it off, some thin rimmed glasses now framed his green eyes. He looked down at himself in admiration.

"Whoa! I look even better then when I pretended to be Timmy's dad!" He exclaimed, examining himself in the reflection of the window.

"I'll say. You look positively hunky." Wanda said, looking her magic work over. No matter what he looked like she would always love him, but maybe this was a look she was going to keep around for a while.

"Wanda, what can't you do?" Timmy laughed. Wanda gave a shrug.

"I can't play the piccolo. Now, off with you guys! We'll meet up after school and keep waiting for Timmy to change back." Wanda said, pulling Cosmo away from the window.

"Okay, we'll see you later." Tammy waved as they walked out of the door. This was the first day since they had received godparents that they had ever been parted. It felt a little strange to the twins. They ventured down the halls when Timmy suddenly stopped and looked behind them.

"Do you guys feel that?" he asked. Tommy and Tammy turned back to look at him.

"Feel what?" Tommy asked with a little impatience.

"_Don't you use that tone with me."_ Timmy said in his head. "I've just got this weird feeling that someone is following us." He said to the twins.

"There is no one else here. They're all in the lunchroom." Tammy said, giving her brother a bit of a glare. "Come on." She smiled, taking him by the wrist. Timmy reluctantly went along, but looked behind them the entire time. The dull roar of children's chatter filled their ears as they proceeded to their usual table. Of course, it was going to be a tight squeeze today with the arrival of three other people.

"Hey Tom, you'll never guess what I found under my dad's bed yesterday." Chip said with what looked like a raccoon and baloney sandwich in his hand.

"_I can just about imagine what can be found in Chester's room. How Claudia puts up with him is beyond me."_ Timmy thought, trying to avoid Chip's lunch from dripping on him.

"It doesn't involve a dead creature or a fungus by any chance?" Tammy asked sweetly. The three girls started to giggle as Chip narrowed his eyes at them.

"No, not this time anyway." He said, turning away from them. He pulled a picture out of his lunchbox and handed it to Tommy. Across the table, Allegra's younger brother Mendel leaned across the table to look. He was only a year younger, so he was cool enough to sit with them from time to time. Timmy's mind flashed back to the past when he saw it. It was their old baseball team picture when they play the Bankees. The picture was snapped just before Timmy and Chester had the fight that robbed Chester of the talent his friend had wished for him to have. He remembered Chester's father being so proud of him for living up to the McBadbat name.

"Wow, I remember that." Timmy whispered. Unfortunately, it was loud enough for Tommy, Chester, and Mendel to hear.

"Huh? How can you remember that? It was 20 years ago and in the United States!" Mendel said in a matter-of-fact voice. Apparently his sister had filled him in about the cousin from Canada thing. Timmy could feel a bead of sweat trickle down his neck.

"I mean, Uncle Timmy told me that story." He answered nervously.

"Good cover." Tommy whispered into his childlike father's ear. Timmy could feel his heart starting to beat again. That was a really close call for all of them. Good thing the twins only thought that he was remembering things from the age he had been turned into. Across the table, the girls were speaking their usual fashion that no boy could understand.

"Meaning no offence Tammy, but I like this Mrs. Magik as our teacher." Sani said, stabbing her fork into what could have been a plate of rubber meat.

"None taken, but to be honest with you...I really miss my dad up there at the chalkboard. I know it's only the second day, but something about it just seemed right. After all, we don't get that much time with him as it is. To have him in the classroom with us is almost a dream come true." She answered. She tossed a look over at Timmy and she felt her heart sink a little bit. Cosmo wasn't the brightest wand in Fairy World. For all they knew, this was a permanent thing. She had to admit it to herself, she was really worried that she wasn't going to get to see her daddy again for a long, long time. Just then, Allegra snapped her fingers in front of Tammy's face.

"Hello, earth to Tammy! Come in Tammy!" She said, bringing the brown haired girl out of her stupor.

"Oh sorry." Tammy said, her face turning a slight shade of red. She shifted her eyes away from her dad and back to her gal-pals.

"As I was saying, I don't care who the teacher is. Just as long as they don't ban me from the science fair again this year, I'll be happy." Allegra said as she finished off her lunch. Both Sani and Tammy snorted.

"Ally, last year you tried to build that zero gravity thing! You would have beaten all of us average kids...again!" Tammy laughed. Allegra rolled her eyes.

"I would have done it, only my project was taken away by the government again." She said, shifting her tray.

"Knowing you, you'll probably spend the next two days working on blueprints for a new project." Sani snickered.

"Hey, at least I know how to use my weekend." She said in a sing-song voice.

"Yeah right. Why they ever started school on a Thursday is still a mystery to me." Tammy said, returning her attention back to her food. Soon, all six of them had finished eating and dumping their trash into the receptacles. As they headed for the doors to go outside, Timmy's spine chilled with the same feeling from before. He whipped his head around to just catch a dark hand darting around a corner. His curiosity spiked to a feverish level.

"You guys go ahead. I'll be right there." He said. He turned to take off after the person, but was stopped when Tommy nabbed him by the shirt. "_Okay, if you don't stop that you are so grounded for the weekend."_

"Where are you going? We're supposed to stick together." Tommy hissed. Timmy snatched his shirt away and smoothed out his shirt.

"Chill dude, I just need to use the bathroom." He said with a bit of annoyance. Tommy's eyebrows went up.

"Oh, I guess that's okay. Meet us out by the jungle gym when you're done." He said, following his friends out the door.

"Will do." Timmy said, giving a thumbs up. As soon as the door snapped shut, Timmy listened to make sure that their footsteps were moving away. Then, he took off like a shot after what he thought he saw. As he rounded the corner, he could tell that the person had been listening in since they weren't that far away. There had to be a reason why this person was following them. He ran as fast as his little legs could carry him after this mysterious stalker. As he rounded another corner, he saw the door to the boy's bathroom give a swing.

"At least I don't have to lie about where I was." He said as he pushed the door open. He was shocked to find that the room appeared to be empty. Not a thing was out of place. Even the gross floor remained as if no human foot had touched it. It was like an eerie horror movie. Slowly, Timmy crept farther into the room. There was just no sign of the dark stalker. Timmy looked into each stall. Not even someone standing on the toilet seat in there. Timmy looked toward the window. It was still closed. There was no way anyone could have escaped.

"Unless..." Timmy said. His eyes went wide as he looked up to the ceiling. There, stuck there with suction cups, was the person that had stalked them. Timmy knew who it was right away.

"You! What are you doing here?" he yelled at them. The person didn't answer as he leaped down from his post. Timmy tried to make a break for it, but was quickly caught by the person. He wanted to yell for help, but he was gagged with a bandana before any sound to get out. His hands and feet were bound together with such skill that it took mere seconds. In the scuffle, Timmy's silly pink hat was knocked off the back of his head and onto the floor.

"_Yahhhhhhh!" _Timmy screamed in his head as the person slammed the window open and made his daring escape. All the while, the twins were making their way down the hall once more.

"I don't care what he had to do! I don't want him wandering off somewhere." Tammy snapped as they walked to the boy's bathroom.

"Tam, he's just been turned into a kid. He's not a puppy." Tommy answered, shaking his head.

"I know that! I just don't want him getting beat up or something. After all, Frankie is around the halls somewhere and she doesn't really care who she takes down." Tammy said, stopping just short of the bathroom door. Tommy went to open the door, but saw that his sister wasn't coming.

"Well, you wanted to look for him." He said, letting the door go. Tammy looked from side to side.

"I can't go in there!" she whispered. Tommy just let out a sigh before grabbing her and shoving her in.

"Well, you can now!" He said, dodging in himself. Tammy smacked him in the arm.

"Don't ever do that again." She snarled. She went to go do it again, but stopped. There wasn't anyone in the bathroom, but they could see the little pink hat laying on the floor. Tommy went up and picked it up.

"Timmy?" he called out. The sound of silence was deafening. Both of them panicked.

"Timmy, this isn't funny!" Tammy yelled. She then looked up to the open window. The bathroom windows were never open. "Oh no." she murmured. She pulled her brother along as they approached the window. She then climbed up onto his shoulders and looked out the window. To her shock, she saw someone in the distance running away carrying a smaller person. Her heart jumped into her throat. Her voice was gone.

"What? What is it?" Tommy groaned under his twin's weight. It was just then Tammy gained her vocal chords back.

"DAD!!!!!!"

To Be Continued...

(Well, another chapter has come and gone in our little journey towards the ending. This is going to be way longer then I ever thought it was going to be. It's been an actual joy to write this chapter. I've been having a really bad week. I started school, I hate my new job, and I'm away from my family. To tell you the truth, I actually laid awake in bed the other night thinking about how having fairy godparents could really help at this time. I know I'm technically an adult, but sometimes wishes do need to come true. They could have really made things a whole lot better. Maybe everyone has their own version of Cosmo and Wanda. This story happens to be mine. Keep reviewing and I'll be writing again soon. Peace, love, and bulletproof marshmallows.)


	8. Reveiled!

(SOME OF THIS HAS BEEN REWRITTEN. THERE IS A FEW MORE DETAILS THAT I LEFT OUT LAST TIME!)

(I'm here again and ready for another installment of the story! I have great news for everyone and it made me really happy too...the story finally reached its 100 review goal. I never imagined that it would become the kind of story it is. I am in shock and a little teary eyed from how much love I have gotten for this. I love you all!

Saiya Woods: You're not supposed to eat the bulletproof marshmallow, that's why they are bulletproof! Ha ha ha! Yes, Timmy is kidnapped and I did it because it added a twist to the story. Keep reading.

Kay-T-Person: If Timmy ever really was kidnapped, I would go after that person with a hammer and a bunch of nails. I'd string them up on the wall. Thanks for sticking with the story; I never thought it would be so good.

Faeriefan: I'm sure everyone would like some fairy godparents to help them. My real life fairy godparents are my sisters and my best friend. They can grant me wishes without magic.

What the G stands for: Aw, I hope your computer gets fixed soon. I hate not having a computer. I'd die within hours of it breaking down.

Kchan-28: I totally thought that line would sound like Cosmo. It's how I imagine Cosmo proposing to the love of his like even without lots of money for a ring.

KwazyKandyPie: Nope, still not telling if it's Crocker. I like knowing stuff others don't. It makes this a whole lot more fun for me.

Gennie Kags and Sess's Child: I like bunnies. They are nice and soft. I always wanted a pet bunny, but my house was too small to house one. Oh well. Don't be confused, everything will be sorted out in the end.

Ghost1: More cookies, yea! There's something strange in the neighborhood, who you gonna call? GHOSTBUSTERS!!!! Oh no, look out for slimer! I loved that movie. I think it would be better if they called Danny Phantom instead. He's my weird crush.

Nonymous: That was a fun part to write. I hope it painted a picture in your mind as I thought of it in mine. It's really hard to get all of your thoughts into words.

Cyberlink420: And all of the questions will be answered soon enough. Make sure you take your medicine, you might end up like Crockpot if you don't.

You guys are totally awesome for sticking with me for this long. You guys have made my day. Oh, and one last thing before the story begins. I have a challenge for the artists out there. I want to make sure I did my job when describing Cosmo and Wanda turning into humans for the day. I would like you guys to draw them and send the pictures to me. They will be featured on my fanart site and will be the key to making sure that my job is done right. Alright, time for me to get to it. Enjoy!)

Neither of the twins knew that they had even left the bathroom, but found themselves running through the halls at top speed. In Tammy's hand was her father's faded pink hat that was left behind. Both of their minds were in a whirl wind of panic, just allowing their little legs to carry them to where they needed to go. Back at the classroom, Wanda was trying to bring Cosmo up to speed with a learning game before the kids came back in.

"Okay, what is the capital of Idaho?" She said with an exasperated voice. Cosmo slammed his hand on a little buzzer on the desk in front of him.

"A can of tuna!" He belted out with pride. Wanda's head fell onto the teachers desk. Suddenly, the door burst open and the twins fell over, panting for air.

"Cos...mo...Wan...da...help!" Tommy choked out. The two now human fairies ran to their godchildren and helped them to their feet.

"What's wrong Sport?" Wanda asked with obvious concern as she set Tommy down onto a seat. Both kids were crying and were tired from running. Cosmo looked around in his usual absent minded fashion.

"Hey, where's Timmy?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. Tammy crumbled into a fit of tears at hearing her fathers name.

"He's gone! We went into the bathroom to try and find him, but he wasn't in there. Then we found his pink hat and looked out the window just in time to see him being carried off by some dark creep!" She cried out in all one breath. Both Cosmo and Wanda gasped.

"We have to do something!" Cosmo said, his face etched with seriousness.

"Let's go! We have to save him!" Tommy said, grabbing Wanda's sleeve and tried to pull her towards the door.

"Hold on there Sport. First, we have to make sure that no one will know that we are gone." She said, poofing herself back to normal. She gave a wave of her wand. Suddenly, the intercom gave a high pitched squeal. They could hear Principal Waxelplax clear her throat.

"Attention all students. Due to a chili flood in the cafeteria, gym, and bathrooms, school is now dismissed. Have a nice weekend!" She said gleefully over the sound system. The twins would have kissed Wanda if they hadn't been so upset over the disappearance of their dad. Without farther notice, the fairies magically took the twins from the classroom into their bedroom. Tammy looked around and gave a look over disgust.

"What are we doing here? We need to go get Dad!" She said angrily.

"We're here because we need to retrieve an old tracker that belonged to him. It'll help us find him a little better then what our wands can do." Cosmo said, as he darted out of the room. The three followed close behind him. As they rounded the corner to their parents bedroom, they saw him dive under the bed. After a couple of moments with a scuffling noise, a box came flying out from underneath the bed ruffle. The boxes lid flew off and an object that looked like a game buddy came bouncing out of it. On it was the image of a blinking crown that moved whenever Cosmo or Wanda did.

"Why on earth would Dad have something like this?" Tommy said as he picked it up. Cosmo and Wanda looked at each other. Neither of them knew exactly why Timmy still had it either. They thought he might have gotten rid of it a long time ago, but figured he had forgotten about it tucked away under his bed.

"No time for questions. Go get some of your dads hair." Wanda ordered, taking the machine from the black haired child. Tammy scurried into the bathroom and snatched a hairbrush off of the counter. She knew it was Timmy since he never cleaned it out unless Tootie bugged him about it. It was loaded with brown hair. She threw it at the three, where Tommy caught it in midair. He plucked a few hairs out of it.

"Let me be the first to say that Dad can be really gross sometimes." Tommy cringed as he tossed the brush aside. He handed the hairs over to Wanda, who placed them into the top of the machine. It gave a beep, and the image changed from a blinking crown to a shape like Timmy's pink hat.

"This says that your dad is down at the old Dimmadome. That place is supposed to be abandoned ever since they built the Double Dimmadome." Cosmo said, looking over Wanda's shoulder.

"Then that's where we need to be." Tammy growled. No matter what, they were going to get their dad back. Tammy started to run out of the room, when Tommy grabbed her shoulder and spun her around.

"Wait, we just can't go running into this without a plan. Besides, we're probably going to need some kind of backup." He said, much calmer then he had been before. Tammy pulled away from her brother with a snarl.

"Let go of me Beaver Tooth! We can't wait! Dad's in trouble and we have to go help them! We have fairies here to help us, so what else would we need?" Tammy said, not wanting to stay there a minute more.

"Magic is great, but this calls for something more." Tommy said. Cosmo and Wanda gave him a confused look.

"What do you mean?" Wanda asked.

"I mean we're going to need the mind of a genius and a con-man, and I know exactly where we can get both of those." He gave a half smile. He took Tammy by the hand. "Come on!" He said. With that, they departed on their little rescue mission.

During the journey to the hide-away of his captor, Timmy had been knocked out by the person that had taken him away from the school. It was a little while later before he began to come too once again. His eyes slowly opened to the blurry world that surrounded him. He closed his eyes to shield them from the bright like shining right in his face. It was almost enough to give him a headache. Soon, the shock of the light subsided and he opened his eyes back up. Instead of seeing the Dimmsdale Elementary boy's bathroom or even his own home, he saw nothing but gray cement walls and a hanging lamp from above. He could feel his back pressing against a very cold, metal chair that would make your butt sore if you sat in it for a very long time. He tried to move, but his little body was still bound with rope.

"Huh...what?" He said with confusion. It took him a few minutes to fully remember what had happened to him, but it all came back to him in a hit. The wish his children did to him, sitting in the classroom with them, telling people he was from Canada, Cosmo and Wanda being teachers, him getting kidnapped from the little boys room. Everything was flooding back to him. It felt a little too much for his mind to comprehend. He shook his head to get rid of the clutter and looked around once more.

"What's going on here?" He managed to yell out. Gone was the gag that kept him from yelling for help before. He began to fight against his bindings.

"Struggle all you want, it's not going to do you any good." A sinister voice flowed through the air. Timmy stopped abruptly and looked over where the voice had come.

"You! Why are you doing this?" Timmy yelled with a growl. The shadowed figure let out a chuckle.

"Because I will do anything for the headmistress. Although, it does seem quite odd that she requested that I capture a man, but instead found this ten-year old boy fitting the description." He said, his red eyes glowing like a cats against the dark. Timmy opened his mouth to say something, but closed it. He could tell this figure that the man and the boy were probably one in the same, but that would also expose the secret that he still knew about fairies. Even in this peril, he still wanted to protect his children from losing something so great. It was a tough choice, but he had to hold his tongue when it came to that issue. Instead he had to continue playing dumb, which really wasn't that difficult anymore.

"Then you are probably wrong. I mean, how can I be the same little boy twenty years later without aging? You captured the wrong person and will most likely suffer for it, so maybe it's best that you just let me go. I will never admit that this happened." He gave an ignorance smile. "_Come on, buy it! You always did in the past. Buy it you idiot!"_Rang in his thoughts.

"Not a chance. The Headmistress knows you are here and has said that you are the one that we need." The shadowed figure snickered. Timmy's shoulders dropped slightly with the disappointment. He guessed that the shadowed figure had gotten smarter in the years.

"You know, you don't have to wait in the shadows. I already know who you are." Timmy said, narrowing his eyes. The glowing eyes showed an expression of shock.

"Really?" He asked.

"Uh, yeah! Duh!" Timmy said sarcastically. The figure let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank goodness. Lurking in the darkness is really becoming annoying." He said, taking a step away from the wall. He continued to grin at Timmy with his large white teeth. He was dressed in all black, from a long sleeved shirt, jeans, boots, gloves, with the exception of his neck and head that were uncovered. A pink belt clashed with the outfit, but went unseen in the dark. His pinkish, reddish hair was sticking up in the front, and his skin was a green tint.

"What are you doing on earth Mark? Better yet, why are you human?" He asked the former alien invader that hates everything that is seen as good.

"Easy. My BELOVED headmistress turned ME human so that I could be with HER until the end of time WITHOUT offending her was that look SHE fell in love with." He said, overusing a few of the words as he always did.

"Beloved Headmistress? What beloved headmistress." Timmy queried. Mark Chang gave out another laugh.

"You puny, chocolate-eating, bear-hugging version of Timmy Turner. I can't BELIEVE you haven't figured it OUT yet." He chortled. Timmy thought for a moment. Then, his eyes went wide.

"Uh oh." He let out. Just then, the doorway to the room banged out, light coming in from the outside. This person was obviously an older female, judging by the wiry hair tied back into a sloppy pony tail. As she stepped into the light, Timmy felt angry fill him from head to toe. It was just like when he saw his children being picked on at school.

"Well, isn't it Icky Vicky." Timmy hissed at her. His blood boiled at the very sight of her ugly form. Aging hadn't been as nice to her as it had been to her younger sister Tootie. Even though she was only six years older then either of them, her face displayed wrinkles by her eyes and mouth from mean years of clinching her teeth and laughing evilly. She still wore the green shirt and black jeans, but they had grown with her frame. Her hands were almost like claws, her nails were so long. She looked like she hadn't been out in the sun for possibly a decade. Vicky walked over and gave Mark a punch in the shoulder.

'Thank you for guarding the twerp." She said happily. Mark looked totally love struck.

"ANYTHING for YOU my lovely WIFE." He said with little hearts floating above his head. In his universe, this was the greatest sign of affection.

"Wife? When did this happen?" Timmy yelled out suddenly.

"Many years ago, when I started plotting against you for making my horrible little sister so happy." She said in a ho-hum fashion. She then resumed her evil smile.

"Look, I don't even know what the heck is going on around here. I'd rather go back to the school and finish out my day without being confused as much as I am now." Timmy said. Vicky gave a snort.

"Like it'd be that easy. Besides, I know all about you being shrunken down into a ten-year old ankle biter" She said, flicking him in the nose. It really hurt, but he couldn't rub the pain away seeing that he was still tied up.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Timmy lied.

"I hope you also know that this means that I know all about those little fish you know as fairy godparents." She said, bringing her face close to his. Her breath smelled a little bit like old cat food. He wondered if she had been eating some of his mothers cooking.

"What??!!" Timmy exclaimed. "_No way can she know about all of that stuff."_

"MY wonderful VICKY is so SMART when it comes to STUFF like this." Mark gushed to his wife. Timmy rolled his eyes at him.

"Hey Mark, isn't that a pack of ridiculously cute cereal box prizes behind you?" He said. Mark let out a little yelp and hid behind his spouse.

"AH! Keep them AWAY!" He said in fear. Vicky smacked him in the head, but turned back to her little hostage.

"Of course, I couldn't come to that conclusion all on my own. I had a little help from the expert." She said evilly. Once again the door banged open. Timmy let out a gasp when he saw who it was.

"Crocker!"

Too Be Continued.

(Okay, I know this chapter was really short and really confusing. Honestly, I'm even confused by it. Most likely, I'll rewrite this one to be a lot better then it is now. For now, it's just the thoughts of a very tired college student. Anyway, I hope all of you try out the challenge I mentioned at the very top. Wanna know what's funny? As I'm writing this, Channel Chasers is playing in the background of my dorm. Yes, it was on right after Shelf Life. By the way, I was really happy to see an episode about literature since I am an English Major. I'm going to get going now, I have to work tomorrow and I'm very tired. Happy reading and I hope you leave a very nice review about my crappy chapter. Later days!)

(Okay, another little after note. I was just watching the credits to Channel Chasers and finally caught something I never saw before. Did you know that older Timmy was voice by Alec Baldwin? I just thought that was kind of funky since I know who that is. Rock on Alec, you did a great job! Okay, bye again!)


	9. Search and Rescue

(Wow guys! It has been too long since my last update! I decided to take a little break so my poor brain could get a little rest. I'm still in school and it is starting to get heavy since it is midterm time. Can you believe these teachers expect me to do homework? Ha ha ha! Also, my computer was attacked by a ton of viruses because I can't work a virus protector right so I had to clear everything and start from the beginning. Technology is so great that way, isn't it? Anyway, here are the shout outs for this time…

Kay-T-Person: I knew it would throw a monkey wrench into what most people were thinking. I'm sneaky like that.

Faeriefan: I'm so glad you like it and that it's not confusing. The last chapter was hard.

K-chan28: Baldwin really did do a great job at being older Timmy. As for the other question, no Vicky doesn't eat cat food. Her breath is just really bad.

Anza-Moon: It's tough for me not to accidentally have Timmy wish for something and them grant it. I have almost done that a few times

Tdcfdtl: Right now if you wish really hard.

Luckyrocks73: It's really the best? I feel so honored! Either way, welcome aboard this little journey!

Cyberlink420: Yeah, it's Vicky. I had to hang on to that one long enough to make a lot of people doubt it was her. Obviously, it didn't work that way.

Nonymous: I thought using an abandoned Dimmadome would make people feel that it really is in the future where Timmy shouldn't be a kid again. Also, I've always imagined that Vicky would want to keep her sister miserable. After all, Vicky is evil.

PTChan: Here's my two cents on that. Vicky knows about them, but they have been able to stay around because she has never openly admitted it until now. The only other person that has said it out loud is Crocker, but everyone knows he's a loon.

KwazyKandyPie: I knew you all would be surprised that the kidnapper wasn't Crockpot…I mean Crocker, but Mark instead. It made you guys keep going, didn't it?

Gennie Kags and Sess's Child: Aw, I hope your dog doesn't eat bunnies for lunch. That would be sad.

PPTeenBubbles: I always forget those little creepy things are called GigglePies. They give me nightmares.

TootyFruity21: Yes, I am going to continue on with this story. I had a bit of writers block, but I'm back baby!

Hannahkk: I loved writing that line in. I don't know how I thought of it. Thanks for your concern. It meant a lot to me.

Crazyfairy: Aw, thank you! You are the best too!

Again, sorry it's taken me so long to get back to you guys. It's just been a really long month. The good news is that I am going home for a weekend soon, so I hope to update while I am there. Also, the new season of FOP is coming out so that might be giving me a little more material. You know, someone did send me a picture for the challenge. I hope to get it up soon on that fan art page I have. Just as soon as I remember the password to it. The picture looks fantastic! I still like the drawings, so if you have one send it! Anywho, one with the show and I hope you like it.)

The twin's little shoes pounded on the cement path as they made their way back to the school, their fairy godparents not far behind in bird form.

"Why is it when magic could really be useful, say…for saving their kid father from a dangerous kidnapper that they have no idea who it is…they never wish for it?" Wanda asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Because in the state of panic, their brains become emptier then mine?" Cosmo said with his absent minded smile. Wanda just let out a groan and continued to follow their godchildren. Without warning, Tammy skidded to a stop. She had heard the fairies murmuring to each other and it seemed to crack through her racing mind.

"You guys are right, why are we running? We can just do this the easy way!" She chocked out to her brother. She took a deep breath and was about to speak when her brother stopped her.

"But I wanted to go get Allegra and Chip! They can help us!" He said while yanking on his sister's arm, urging her to keep going. She wrenched her arm out of his vice like grip.

"It's a waste of time! It's up to us now." She answered almost eerily calm. Tommy was a little taken aback by how settled she suddenly was. It was pretty creepy to him. He stood in stunned silence as she turned to their godparents. "I wish to be in the place they took Dad." She said clearly. Wanda gave a kind smile and raised her wand. The only problem was that Cosmo was now lazily tossing his crown up in the air.

"Cosmo!" She barked at him. With her call, he came back into the real world.

"What?" He asked, annoyed. He then looked down at the two children. "Oh, right." He too raised his wand and within a matter of seconds, they were toppling into a large pile of crates in the back alley of the former Dimmadome.

"Nice aim there guys." Tommy coughed as he tried to pull the dusty crates away from his head. Cosmo flew down and pulled the two out with just a flick of the wand.

"Sorry. We haven't been to this place in a few years, so we weren't positive that there would be something in the way of the usual landing zone." Wanda answered, brushing a bit of dirt from Tammy's shoulder. The young girl straightened her glasses.

"What's that tracker thing say now Tom?" She asked her twin as he put his pink hair back on top of his black hair. He then pulled the device out of his pocket. It was giving off a high pitched beep.

"This way!" He said, taking off down the alley. He grabbed the handle to the first door he came too, but it refused to budge. "Uh, guys? A little help?" He called out. Cosmo gave a flick of the wand and the door slammed open, with Tommy still hanging off of the knob. The other three ran in, while a very dazed Tommy staggered after them.

As his children were coming to his rescue, Timmy lay there in utter shock as Mr. Crocker entered the room. It didn't matter how long it had been, Timmy was never going to be over the fear he had of this freak of a man. Crocker just smiled at the former adult with his yellow, crooked teeth. His maniac eyes bore into Timmy as if daggers were going to suddenly pop out of them.

"_Oh great, I'm in a room with a bunch of people that hate my guts. Feels like high school all over again." _He thought as the hunched man approached the tiny Turner.

"Well, well, well, isn't it the little sneak that has made my life into various trips to the home for the insane?" He cackled bringing his face close to Timmy's as Vicky had done earlier. Timmy immediately had to hold his breath.

"Oh man, haven't any of you heard of dental floss lately?" He gasped. Crocker's smile flashed away as he stood back up. "How the heck do you know Vicky anyway?"

"Funny story actually. She used to be a student of mine way back when. Imagine my surprise when I met her in the loony bin a couple of times and found out that she hated you as much as I do. So I helped her develop those Vicky babysitting bots to fool everyone into thinking she was a good person, and she would spring me out of that place as many times it took. Believe me, she was glad too when she found out that you were the one that took my job away." Crocker explained in almost one breath. In the process, he had walked over and placed a hand on Vicky's shoulder. Mark instantly slapped it away.

"Hands OFF the wife Denzel." He scowled. Crocker backed off, rubbing his hand.

"Shut up Mark." Vicky hissed at her husband. Timmy swore he saw hearts in Mark's eyes when she said that.

"Anyway, Crocker here told me all about those stupid little fairies when we were neighbors at the institute. I didn't believe him at first, but a lot of the missing pieces starting coming back." She said as she walked behind him. She then put her hands on the chair and knocked it backwards. "That's for making me do nice things back then!"

"_You're welcome?" _Timmy thought as he looked up at the ceiling. Still, he had to keep the act that he didn't know anything past his ten year old body. "Okay, if I knew what the heck you were talking about I might have a little more reaction. Why the heck did you kidnap me anyway?"

"You didn't let me finish my overly drawn out explanation speech!" Vicky growled. She then cleared her throat. "You were living the good life after your parents stopped hiring me to torture you. Sure, you give my company money by renting one of my bots, but that is beside the point! You made my dorky sister happy and you know how much I HATE HAPPY! After talking to Crocker here, I knew I had to lie and wait for the right time. He said that if your brats were living almost the same life you did, he was certain that you would also have…" She then turned to Crocker. "You wanna take that?" Crocker nodded gleefully.

"FAIRY GODPARENTS!" He said, his body twisting spastically.

"Thank you. He told me that if the brats had them, they would probably use them against you soon enough. I guess that time was today." She sneered. The three enemies looked a lot spookier from looking from the floor. Timmy gave another struggle against the ropes.

"Let me go! I want to go home!" He yelled out.

In the halls outside the room, the two kids and magical creatures kept following the device as it lead them through the abandoned stadium. Just before reaching another door they heard someone yell out incoherently. The four stopped dead in their tracks.

"Was that Dad?" Tammy whispered.

"Couldn't be. It sounded somewhat like Crockpot." Tommy whispered in return. Up ahead was an open door with light spilling out into their path.

"It came from in there." Wanda said softly. Once again, voices floated along the lonely halls as the four pressed themselves against the cold, concrete wall. Slowly, the twins crept along with their companions close behind. It was nearly the same situation they had gone through just that morning. Carefully, they stopped just at the doorway. The conversation continued as the kids peaked their heads around the corner just enough to see what was happening.

"_Let me go! I want to go home!"_ They heard coming from the figure tied to the tipped over chair. The twins looked at each other.

"Dad!" They said under their breath to one another. Quickly, they turned back to the happenings in the room. The tall woman let out a screechy laugh. As the three adults came under the light, the twins could pick out their Aunt Vicky and Crocker, but didn't know who the third man was.

"_Like we'd make it that simple. You're going to stay here for the rest of your ever loving life. Then we'll see how happy you without that snot rag Tootie and your disgusting spawn." _Vicky said spitefully, setting up Timmy's chair once more with her foot. Tommy lurched forward to strike, but was restrained when Wanda grabbed onto the back of his shirt.

"Not yet." She said, holding him back. They all continued to watch the room.

"_Ooo! They are DISGUSTING spawn? We should GET some of THOSE things! I would NAME it KEVIN!"_ The unknown man with the pink belt. Cosmo and Wanda's jaws dropped when they heard him speak.

"That's Mark!" Cosmo said, a bit shocked. The twins had no idea who he was talking about, but this wasn't the time to ask. They watched as Aunt Vicky put a hand over his mouth.

"_We are not having those." _She said, shaking her head. Crocker then poked her on the shoulder.

"_Those brick and cement aren't going to lay themselves Mrs. Chang. We better get to work." _He smiled. It was disturbing how happy all of this made him.

"_Bricks?! Cement!?" _Timmy's already high pitched voice hit even higher decibels. They heard the chair give a scrape as he pulled against the ropes.

"_Well, we didn't want risking you escaping now do we? Mark, Denzel, lets go get our tools." _Vicky ordered. The kids drew their heads back as the trio started for the door. Without the need to wish, Cosmo and Wanda transformed themselves into boxes and fell onto the twins. The three passed by them without even a second glance.

"_Come now my BELOVED Vicky. WHY do you NOT want an HEIR named KEVIN?" _Marks whine echoed. They heard a sharp thwack.

"_I didn't even like kids when I was a kid."_ Her voice got softer. Soon, they couldn't hear any footsteps. With a cloud and a poof, Cosmo and Wanda turned back into normal. All together, they burst into the tiny room. If Timmy could have jumped, he would have hit the ceiling.

"Dad! I mean, Timmy!" Tammy said, hugging him from his position. Tommy came up behind her and wrapped his arms around their shrunken dad as well. If Timmy could have broken the dumb act, he would have in a second.

"Man, am I glad to see you guys again! Quick, get me out of here!" He said as the kids released him.

"Cos, Wand, you know what to do!" Tommy smiled. With the glow of the wand, the restraints fell away from Timmy's body. Finally free, he rubbed the sore areas that the ropes had touched.

"Thanks guys, but we've got to get our butts out of here. They'll be back soon." He said, heading for the door. There was no arguing with that. They all darted out the door just as the three evil's rounded the corner. They began to run for it before they were even sure that they had been seen.

"Go, go, go!" Tammy screamed. Behind them, they could hear the trio running after them.

"_Get them! Don't let them escape!" _They heard. It just pushed them to keep going. Their short legs weren't helping much as the footsteps kept coming closer.

"Guys, the next corner and you get us home!" Tommy said, taking a quick glance behind them. The three were close enough that he could see the sweat on Crocker's face. They swiftly spun around the corner where they knew that they would be out of sight from their pursuers.

"NOW!" Tammy screamed. Just before the three reached them, there was a bright flash that blinded them. It took them a few seconds to regain their ground, but they charged the corner. There was no one there.

"Hey, where did Turner and his clan go?" Crocker asked.

"Dude, they TOTALLY VANISHED!" Mark exclaimed, running his hands along the walls. Vicky didn't say anything. She stood there, her face turning a violent red before she dropped to her knees.

"NNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!"

As the group set down in the tree house behind the Turner house, they all flopped to the ground. They were almost too tired to move.

"We did it. I can't believe we did it." Tommy said to himself, running his hands through his hair. This had been the most exercise that the twins had even had in their life, and they got it in one day.

"You guys rock. Who knows where I'd be if you didn't come for me." Timmy panted. Cosmo and Wanda helped the three back to their feet after several minutes.

"We couldn't do it without these two." Tammy motioned to Cosmo and Wanda. The two blushed slightly.

"It doesn't matter who did it, what matters is that you're alive." Tommy said, putting his arm around his dad's shoulder. Tammy followed suit, laying her head on his shoulder.

"Yeah. You may not be able to remember us for today, but we could just let you sit and rot Daddy." She said sweetly.

"Hey, these kids aren't as selfish as Timmy was. That's kind of cool." Cosmo blurted out. He started to laugh but noticed that no one was with him on it. "I'll be quiet."

"You guys are the greatest." Timmy smiled, placing his arms around both of them. "Thank Tom, Thanks Tim-Tam." It took a second before he realized what he just said. He then clapped a hand over his mouth as the twins looked at him with confusion on their faces.

"How do you know my nickname? Nobody but you all grown up knows that name." Tammy asked, raising an eyebrow. Timmy looked nervously to the right.

"_Oh boy, how do I explain this one?"_ He thought. He gave a small chuckle. "Um, I don't know. Good guess?" He answered. The twins looked a little more skeptical.

"You sure are a lucky guesser for someone who thinks he's never met us before." Tommy pressed further.

"_Maybe I found it on the internet."_ Timmy thought quickly. "I can't tell them I've known the whole time. I'll ruin everything!" He spoke. He only knew what he did wrong when the kid's eyes grew to the size of saucers. He had gotten his thoughts and what he needed to say mixed up. Cosmo and Wanda had the same reaction.

"What do you mean you've known the whole time?" Wanda asked, looking a little scared. Timmy let out a sigh. There was no use in hiding it anymore.

"I'm sorry, but I've lied to you all. Tammy, Tommy, I've known the whole time what you did. I've known about your godparents longer then before you got them. I am so sorry." He admitted. It felt like the flood gates were being opened.

"Timmy, do you know what this means?" Cosmo said with worry.

"What? Why did he lie?" Tammy asked with tears in her eyes. Timmy wasn't given an opportunity to answer. Suddenly, the floor of the tree house started to shake. They watched as the roof lifted away from the frame. The two fairies coward in fear as a very tall, very muscular, and very mean looking person began to lower down. The three human's ducked for cover under a table as the person set down in the torn apart home. Cosmo and Wand traded glances before coming to the same conclusion.

"Uh oh."

TO BE CONTINUED!

(Okay guys, this is the new version to chapter 9! I came to the conclusion that the last one that I wrote made no sense with the story and brought it to a screeching halt. This one I hope keeps up with the action. We are coming closer to the end, I promise. All of the questions will be answered and I hope you all will be pleased with it. Anyway, this took me 2 hours non stop to finish so please review and keep reading!)

(Well, there you have it. I hope it's okay for everyone. I had a bit of a case of writers block and I had a little trouble getting what I really wanted to say out of my head. I also had a very bad thing happen in my life. My friend/coworker was killed on October 21st when he went to go take a picture while hiking and he slipped off a bluff. He died instantly when he hit. It still hurts to know that he is really gone and I wasn't able to think about much of anything else. I'm just getting back to normal now, but he still doesn't leave me head everyday. I miss him a lot. That is why this chapter is dedicated to his memory and the happiness he gave me when he was here in body. It'll be tough, but things will get better.

IN LOVING MEMORY…Kevin Patrick Langlie: 5/28/87-10/21/04. I MISS YOU BUDDY!)


End file.
